Promesa
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: Una promesa hecha hace tantos años ¿Será posible cumplirla? Solo un recuerdo, una mirada, pero la he olvidado... lo unico que me queda es una cadena de oro, que me hace recordarla. ¡Cap 9!
1. La llegada de una extraña

Hola, me alegra mucho volver a vernos jejeje

He regresado a Bleach con mi nuevo fic que por supuesto es un Ichihime (¿Cómo podría escribir otra cosa?) Aunque tendrá un poco de todo y a diferencia de mi otro fic será mucho más largo y trataré de igualar lo más posible las actitudes de los personajes ^^

La historia comienza siendo relatada por Ichigo. Y todos son personas normales, no existen los Shinigamis ni nada de eso.

**Nota: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen a mí sino al gran Tite Kubo-sama, si fuesen míos Ichigo sería mí amado novio.**

.·** . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _**

**Capitulo 1: La llegada de una extraña.**

Ichigo Pov:

Maldición, otro día más de mí aburrida vida. A veces quisiera cambiar la rutina, siempre es lo mismo.

Hoy me levanté temprano como siempre para venir a la escuela. Mi padre que está completamente loco trató de sorprenderme con uno de sus ataques, pero le di una lección.

-¡Ichigo! – Gritó cuando venía hacia mí - ¡Recibe esto Ichigo! ¡El gran golpe de Isshin Kurosa…! - Detuve su envestida incrustando mi mano en su rostro, lo que lo hizo caer al suelo.

-Ya basta de tonterías viejo, siempre es lo mismo contigo – Refunfuñé molesto.

-Ichinii espero que te vaya bien en la escuela – Me dijo mi pequeña hermana Yuzu.

-Si – Le dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

-¡Oh mi querida Masaki, nuestro hijo ya no me respeta ¿Qué voy a hacer con él?! – Mi padre como siempre se puso a llorarle a la fotografía de mi madre muerta.

-¡Oye viejo! – Mi hermana Karin le dio una patada en la cabeza – Tienes una llamada urgente.

-¿Para mi? ¿Quién es? – Preguntó el viejo aun bajo la fotografía de mamá.

-¿Y yo que sé? Debe ser algo importante porque el tipo que llama sonaba realmente extraño, un tal Kisuke.

-¿Kisuke? ¿Para que me llamará?

Sólo suspiré y salí de casa en dirección a la escuela. De verdad que ya estoy cansado de que siempre todo sea igual. Típico que cuando llegué a la escuela Keigo se me arrojara encima.

-¡Ichigo! – Corrió hacia mí.

-Hola Keigo – Lo detuve poniendo mi codo en su rostro, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Luego seguí hacia el salón.

-Ah Hola Ichigo – Me dijo Mizuiro.

-Hola Mizuiro – Lo saludé.

Entré al salón de mi típica forma malhumorada y me senté. Vi como Chad se acercaba a mí.

-Hola Chad ¿Qué hay?

-Hola – Fue todo lo que me dijo. La verdad es que a él no le gusta hablar mucho.

-Kurosaki – La voz de Uryuu Ishida me hizo voltear a mi derecha – Así que has regresado después de todo, pensé que estabas tan aburrido de esta escuela que ya no volverías después de las vacaciones de verano – Me decía con su típico tono arrogante y arreglándose sus lentes, lo que hizo que un pequeño haz de luz destellara en ellos y le daban un aire de misterio. Este tipo siempre se hace el interesante.

-Si, pues como ves sigo aquí – Le respondí casi ignorándolo.

-Oigan, escuché que mañana llegará una nueva alumna de intercambio a nuestro salón – Oí como algunas chicas de mi salón murmuraban entre sí. Eso me hizo pensar un rato, tal vez necesitaba conocer a alguien nuevo para cambiar de aire ¿Por qué no?

-Oh pero si es nada más y nada menos que la hermosa Rukia Kuchiki en persona – Dijo Keigo con corazones en sus ojos.

-Hola a todos, me alegra mucho verlos chicos – Decía Rukia con esa cara angelical que ponía para engañar a todo el mundo – Hola Ichigo – Me habló de la misma forma.

-Ah hola Rukia.

-¡Ichigo! ¡¿Por qué Rukia Kuchiki te habla tan familiarmente?! – Ahí va de nuevo Keigo con sus estúpidas preguntas, apuntándome y gritando como un loco.

-Ah rayos – Dije.

En ese momento entró la profesora al salón y todos tomaron asiento. Rukia se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Oye que te pasa Ichigo? Te noto bastante apagado – Me dijo.

-No es nada – Le respondí - ¿Oye y donde demonios se ha metido Renji que no ha venido a la escuela?

Rukia de pronto enrojeció con la pregunta - ¿Y por que habría de saberlo?

-No se, sólo se me ocurrió.

-Pues espero que se te dejen de ocurrir estupideces Ichigo, eres un poco idiota a veces.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Le grité mientras todo el salón me quedaba viendo. La profesora me dio con su libro en la cabeza.

-Siéntate Ichigo – Fue su regaño.

Finalmente puedo tener un momento de paz al estar en la azotea de la escuela. Es curioso pero éste es el único lugar en el que realmente me siento a gusto, incluso más que en casa.

Sigo aquí recostado sin hacer nada cuando meto mi mano al bolsillo para encontrarme con algo que desde hace años no vía.

-¿Qué demonios hará esto en mi bolsillo? – Me pregunto.

-Creí haberme deshecho de él hace tiempo ¿Por qué está aquí? – Lo miro con atención, es una antigua cadena de oro con la forma de un corazón partido a la mitad. Apenas puedo recordar el rostro de quien me lo dio: una niña de unos seis años igual que yo. En ese tiempo mamá estaba viva, por eso solía sonreír a menudo. Recuerdo que conocía a esa niña en Okinawa una vez que fuimos de paseo, fue un amor de infancia, de esos que solo los niños entienden. Después de que me fui no la volví a ver jamás ¿Qué habrá sido de ella? Tal vez ya ni si quiera esté viva, quien sabe.

Fin Ichigo pov.

-Oye Ichigo ¿Hasta cuando vas a permanecer inmóvil como una estatua? – Rukia le arrojó una piedra en la frente al chico peli naranja.

-¡¿Pero que demonios pretendes Rukia?! ¡¿Acaso intentas matarme con esa piedra?! – Gritó Ichigo poniéndose de pie.

-No seas dramático – La joven miró al suelo, un objeto le llamó la atención - ¿Eh? ¿Y que rayos es esto? – Tomó la cadena de oro en sus manos.

Ichigo se la arrebató - ¡Deja eso! ¿No sabes que es de mala educación tomar las pertenencias de otros sin su permiso?

-Sigo pensando que eres un dramático, oye deberías actuar en un teatro o algo.

-Y tú deberías practicar más para mejorar esos garabatos a los que llamas dibujos – Rukia le lanzó una patada en la espalda - ¡Auch, mi espalda!

-¡Eso te pasa por idiota! – Le gritó la chica muy enfadada – Bueno, ya levántate del suelo y vámonos.

-¿Vámonos? ¿A dónde?

-¿Cómo que a donde? A tu casa por supuesto.

-¿Y por que demonios vas a ir tú a mi casa? – Preguntó Ichigo poniéndose de pié.

-Eso es obvio idiota, recuerda que tenemos la tarea de biología en parejas – Respondió de brazos cruzados Rukia.

-Ah, es verdad – Recordó Ichigo.

-Vaya que eres idiota Ichigo, bueno es hora de salir.

.·** . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _**

Los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a la casa de Ichigo. Desde la mañana el joven tenía un extraño presentimiento, no demasiado bueno por así decirlo. Al llegar a su casa y poner la llave en la cerradura pudo oír múltiples voces desde dentro de la casa.

-¿Qué es todo ese alboroto? Como se nota que en tu familia son muy ruidosos.

-Cállate Rukia – Dijo Ichigo abriendo la puerta.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Al fin has vuelto a casa! – Su padre se le lanzó encima con una patada, pero Ichigo dio un paso a su derecha haciendo a su padre estrellarse contra una pared.

-Buenas viejo – Saludó perezosamente.

-Ichigo… eres bueno… - Decía Isshin mientras resbalaba por la pared.

-¿Tu padre siempre es así? – Preguntó Rukia.

-Si te refieres a lo de tratar de golpearme cada vez que llego a la casa, si, así es siempre – El peli naranja comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de su casa, pero antes de llegar su padre se interpuso - ¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Ichigo, adivina qué, te tengo una sorpresa que no vas a poder creer – De pronto se quedó viendo fijamente a Rukia.

-¿De que se trata? – Preguntó Ichigo tratando de parecer interesado, pero la verdad le daba exactamente lo mismo.

-¡OH! ¡Has traído a una linda chica a la casa! ¡Pero que bendición tan grande! – Se puso bajo la gran fotografía de su esposa - ¡Querida Masaki, por fin nuestro hijo está creciendo!

-Ya deja de hablar sandeces y dime que es eso de la sorpresa que no voy a poder creer – Le dijo Ichigo dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Ah eso, es que tenemos a una huésped en nuestra casa desde hoy, y se quedará por algún tiempo – dijo Isshin sobando su cabeza.

-¿Y que tiene de interesante una huésped? – El chico abrió la puerta de la sala y vio a una chica de cabello largo de color naranja sentada de espaldas a él. Le dio una extraña impresión, como si ya la hubiera visto antes. Al frente de ella un tipo con un sombrero ridículo y un abanico echándose aire lo miraba.

-Oh, pero si es el pequeño Ichigo, mira cuanto has crecido.

-¿Som… sombrerero loco? – Ichigo lo miró incrédulo, hace años que no veía a ese tipo - ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

El hombre extraño se levantó – Vine a pedirle un favor a tu padre, que acepte a ésta huésped en su casa – La chica se volteó dejando ver su hermoso rostro y su tierna sonrisa – Ella es Orihime-chan.

-Mucho gusto, soy Inoue Orihime, es un placer Kurosaki-kun – La chica de grandes pechos le sonrió mientras Ichigo la observaba sorprendido, de verdad le parecía conocida y muy hermosa por cierto.

-M-mucho gusto, etto… ¿Por qué traes una huésped a esta casa sombrerero loco? – Preguntó Ichigo un tanto desconcertado por esas extrañas visitas. De pronto Isshin se acercó a la sala y rodeó a Ichigo con su brazo izquierdo por el cuello tratando de asfixiarlo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar eso Ichigo? Eres un descortés.

-Suéltame viejo, me estás quitando todo el aire, demonios – Suplicaba Ichigo poniéndose de color morado.

Kisuke aun aireándose con su abanico contestó – Ah es que me iré de viaje por un tiempo y no tengo quien cuide de Orihime-chan, por eso he pensado en tu padre para que cuide de ella mientras estoy fuera.

-Etto… espero no causar muchas molestias – Dijo sonriendo la peli naranja.

-¿Y acaso no tienes padres? – Preguntó Ichigo sin tacto alguno, a lo que la chica reaccionó poniendo una mirada un poco triste.

-¡Ichigo tonto! – Isshin le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su hijo – Orihime-chan no tiene padres, sólo tenía a su hermano quien ha fallecido recientemente.

-Es cierto… - Susurró la joven entristecida – Demo… yo…

-Está bien viejo, pero no me golpees ¡Soy tu hijo! – Gritó el chico furioso – Bueno, si ya han terminado con las presentaciones me largo a mi cuarto. Vámonos Rukia – Dijo al pasar junto a ella.

-H-hai – Rukia lo siguió por el pasillo.

-Tienes que disculpar a Ichigo Orihime-chan, él es muy insensible – Se disculpaba apenado el jefe de la casa.

-No hay problema Kurosaki-san – Dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Bueno, bueno, ha sido mucho ajetreo por hoy, yo ya me voy, nos veremos Orihime-chan, estaré llamando a ver que tal estás ¿De acuerdo? – Decía Kisuke mientras abandonaba la sala.

-Hai, Urahara-san, arigatou por todo.

-Nos vemos Kisuke – Se despidió Isshin.

.·** . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _**

Después de la extraña bienvenida que tuvo Orihime, fue conducida al que sería su cuarto. Allí dejó todas sus cosas y se sentó sobre la cama para dar un hondo suspiro. En menos de una semana había perdido a su único familiar cercano y había ido a parar a la casa de unos extraños, que si bien la trataban bien no estaba acostumbrada a algo así. Sobre todo le llamó la atención el hecho de que había un chico de su misma edad.

-Cielos… cuantas cosas me han pasado últimamente – Miró a su cómoda donde había puesto una fotografía de hermano – Hermano… deséame suerte.

.·** . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _**

-Rayos… una chica nueva en la casa… buff – Ichigo se arrojó sobre su cama bramando de todo acerca de la nueve huésped en su casa. Le fastidiaba el hecho de tener que estar con una chica de su edad y que no era su hermana, sobre todo porque dicha chica era muy hermosa – Demonios ¿En que estoy pensando?

En eso, Ichigo se fijó en la hora, eran las nueve de la noche. Rukia ya se había ido hace un par de horas y la verdad es que ya tenía mucho sueño.

-Bien, me voy a bañar para dormirme.

El peli naranja se puso de pie y tomó sus cosas para ir al baño. Al pasar por el pasillo, vio como alguien salía del baño con solo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, se detuvo a mirarla y pudo comprobar que se trataba de su nueva huésped.

-Etto… - Ichigo se sonrojó al ver lo linda que era Orihime – Deberías andar con más cuidado por la casa – Dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Ah, lo siento Kurosaki-kun, no sabía que querías usar el baño – Se disculpó Orihime.

-No me refería a eso, es que vas vistiendo así y aquí viven hombres – Ichigo estaba un poco avergonzado y le dio la espalda a la chica.

-¡Ah, lo siento! Soy una despistada, gomen ne Kurosaki-kun, enseguida voy a vestirme – La chica se puso a correr para llegar rápido a su cuarto, pero al pasar junto a Ichigo se resbaló pues estaba un poco mojada aun. Ichigo instintivamente la agarró de la cintura para que no se fuera a caer, y la apegó a su cuerpo.

-Ten más cuidado Inoue – Dijo él.

-Go-gomenasai – Se volvió a disculpar Orihime. Al notar la posición en que ella e Ichigo se encontraban, ambos se sonrojaron un montón y se soltaron – Etto… me voy – La apenada chica se fue corriendo y entro al cuarto dando un portazo.

Ichigo suspiró – Esto no será nada fácil, vivir con ella será complicado.

Después de eso Ichigo entró al baño.

.·** . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _**

-¿Qué fue eso que sucedió hace un momento? – Orihime ya se encontraba con su ropa de dormir puesta y estaba por acostarse – Cuando Kurosaki-kun me sostuvo por la cintura… me dio mucha vergüenza – Luego se dejó caer sobre la cama bostezando – Tengo mucho sueño, y presiento que mañana será un largo día ¿No lo crees hermano?

Entre sus manos, Orihime apretaba con fuerza una cadena dorada. Levantó su mano para verla mejor, tenía un corazón roto a la mitad colgando del centro de ella. La joven sonrió al verla y luego se acostó.

Continuara…

.·** . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _**

**Notas de la autora: **

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo, aun no se de cuantos lo voy a hacer pero bueno, díganme si les gustó para seguirlo ^^

Me voy yendo

Bye


	2. El primer día de clases de Orihime

Hola, me alegra que les haya gustado el capitulo 1

Espero no haberme tardado tanto en escribir este, bueno de hecho lo acabo de terminar hace unos momentos jejeje

No los hago esperar más, aquí el capitulo 2

**Nota: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen a mí sino al gran Tite Kubo-sama, si fuesen míos Ichigo sería mí amado novio.**

.· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _

**Capitulo 2: El primer día de clases de Orihime**

La mañana llegaba acompañada de los cálidos rayos del sol y el dulce canto de las aves. Ichigo había dormido muy poco, y como dormir bien con una hermosa chica en la habitación de al lado. Como fuese hoy no era un buen día para él, y más porque tenía que ir al instituto.

-Que flojera – Se dijo levantándose pesadamente de la cama, en eso sintió que golpeaban su puerta y al abrirla vio como su padre se le lanzaba encima. Solo se agacho e Isshin pasó volando sobre su cabeza, cayendo por la ventana que curiosamente estaba abierta.

-¿Ichigo como pudiste? – Gritaba estampado en el suelo, cuando el peli naranja miró por la ventana.

-Estás loco papá – Ichigo le cerró la ventana mientras Isshin lloraba desconsolado.

Luego de eso, el chico bajó a desayunar. Se sentó a la mesa despreocupadamente junto a su hermana Karin, mientras Yuzu servía el desayuno que consistía en unos huevos revueltos adornados con la forma de una cara feliz.

-Bueno días Ichinii – Dijo su hermana Yuzu dulcemente.

-Buenos días Yuzu, Karin – Dijo el chico peli naranja.

-Oye, parece que no dormiste muy bien ¿Te sucedió algo? – Preguntó su hermana Karin al verlo con algunas ojeras.

-No es nada – Respondió Ichigo – "La verdad no pude dormir pensando en ella ¿A todo esto donde está?" – El chico miró por todos lados del comedor, su nueva huésped no se veía ni las luces, hasta que de pronto la vio entrar.

-Ohayo familia Kurosaki – Dijo la joven sonriendo de manera amable, estaba muy agradecida por la hospitalidad de esa familia.

-Siéntate Orihime-chan, enseguida te sirvo el desayuno – Dijo Yuzu. Orihime asintió sentándose frente a Ichigo, el cual la miró atentamente.

-B-buenos días Kurosaki-kun – Dijo algo sonrojada. En eso Ichigo la miró atentamente y escupió el jugo que tomaba hasta hace unos momentos ¿Estaba usando el uniforme de su escuela?

-¡¿Q-que haces con ese uniforme Inoue?! – Gritó el chico levantándose de su asiento y apuntando a la joven.

-¿Este? – La chica se miró – Pues es el uniforme de tu escuela ¿Me queda mal?

-No, no es eso ¿Pero que haces tú con él?

-¿Qué no es obvio? – Habló Karin dando un sorbo a su jugo – Orihime-chan tiene tu misma edad Ichinii, es lógico que vaya a una escuela, además como está viviendo aquí es mejor que vayan en la misma, así podrás protegerla si alguien se intenta propasar con ella – Karin dio otro sorbo a su jugo.

-K-Karin-chan – Habló Orihime apenada.

Esto no podía ser… tener que compartir la casa y ahora la escuela con ella… ¡Todo el día juntos! Era algo que Ichigo estaba seguro que no podría soportar, esa chica… se veía tan bella con ese uniforme, desde sus marcados pechos hasta su hermosas piernas bajo esa falda tan provocadora. El peli naranja se dio cuenta de sus pervertidos pensamientos y se sonrojó de sobremanera. Entonces tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Date prisa Inoue, si no te dejaré.

-¡H-hai Kurosaki-kun! – Dijo la peli naranja.

.• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _

La campana para entrar a clases sonaba insistentemente, mientras dos jóvenes de cabello anaranjado se dirigían a la entrada de la escuela.

-¡Ichigo! – Fue lo primero que oyó el chico, el cual al instante antepuso su maletín y le dio en la cara a su amigo Keigo.

-Hola Keigo – Dijo cuando éste estaba en el suelo. Luego se dirigió a los demás.

Después de saludar a todos, la profesora entró al salón.

-Buenos días chicos, me alegra verlos tan contentos, por eso les daré una noticia que los alegrará aun más.

-"Que no sea lo que creo" – Pensó Ichigo.

-Una nueva alumna llega hoy, su nombre es Inoue Orihime y espero que la traten muy bien, por favor pasa.

-"No puede ser…"

Al momento en que la chica entró al salón todos se quedaron maravillados. Era una chica muy bella, como ninguna en esa clase. Los murmullos de los chicos solo la hicieron ponerse nerviosa y sonrojada, pero lo que peor la puso era que Ichigo no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-B-buenos días a todos, me llamo Inoue Orihime, mu-mucho gusto – Decía apenada y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo que la hacía ver muy adorable.

-Bien, siéntete detrás de Kurosaki, es aquel de allá – Orihime asintió sin poder creer que de verdad iba a sentarse tan cerca de él, estaba muy emocionada, pero al pasar junto Ichigo ni si quiera se dignó a mirarla, es más, parecía ignorarla por completo.

La pobre chica se sintió muy mal por aquel desaire, y se sentó en silencio sacando sus cosas. No pensó que Ichigo iba a ignorarla, creía que la saludaría y la haría sentir en confianza.

-Que tonta fui… - Se reprochó a sí misma en voz baja.

-Oye, soy Rukia, mucho gusto – Le habló una joven de cabellos negros y ojos grandes de color azul.

-Etto… mucho gusto Rukia-san – Dijo Orihime aún algo nerviosa.

-Sólo llámame Rukia – Dijo la joven con una sonrisa – Pero oye… yo te he visto en alguna otra parte… ¡Pero claro!

-Shhh – Reprendió la profesora – Señorita Kuchiki, por favor absténgase de gritar en frente de toda la clase.

-S-si, lo siento maestra – Se disculpó Rukia avergonzada.

.• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _

Después primera clase acabó, todos los del salón se acercaron a Orihime para saber más de ella. La rodearon con preguntas.

-¿Oye cuantos años tienes? – Preguntó Keigo.

-¿Eso no es obvio? Tiene 17 igual que nosotros – Dijo una chica de cabello corto, azulado, dándole un zape a Keigo – Hola, soy Tasuki Arisawa, mucho gusto Orihime – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto – La peli naranja también sonrió.

-¡¿Tienes novio Orihime-chan?! ¡Porque si no lo tienes puedes venir conmigo! – Gritó cierta chica castaña casi aventándose sobre Orihime, pero a medio camino Tasuki le golpeó el rostro.

En ese momento, Ichigo se levantó de su asiento y salió del salón, completamente solo e ignorando a la pobre Orihime.

-"Kurosaki-kun…"

-Déjala en paz Chizuru, es nueva y aun no se siente en confianza – Dijo Tasuki.

-Gracias, Tasuki-chan, pero no es necesario – Dijo Orihime.

-No es nada, ven, te mostraré la escuela.

-Gracias…

-Oye, espera – Dijo Rukia – Yo también las acompaño.

-Hai – Orihime sonrió.

.• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _

-No entiendo que me pasa ¿Por qué huí de ella? – Ichigo estaba en la azotea de la escuela, se apoyó en la pared pensando en lo sucedido. Orihime lo ponía muy nervioso, y no sabía por qué.

-Así que aquí estás Ichigo – Se escuchó una voz masculina. El chico volteó a ver a quien le hablaba: un chico alto, de cabellera escandalosamente roja y amarrada en una coleta, con algunos tatuajes en el rostro y con el ceño fruncido, igual que él.

-¿Qué quieres Renji? ¿Qué no ves que estoy pensando a solas?

-Si, si, tú y tus pensamientos. Últimamente estás muy raro Ichigo – Dijo el pelirrojo sentándose justo al lado de Ichigo - ¿No te ha sucedido algo nuevo por casualidad?

-No, nada… - Respondió Ichigo con extrema naturalidad – Aunque ayer…

-¡Renji! – Se escuchó el grito de Rukia y un libro le cayó en la cabeza al recién nombrado – Ahí tienes tu libro de matemáticas.

-¡Pero no tenías que devolverlo de esa forma tonta! ¡Casi me matas con ese golpe! – Gritó Renji, pero enseguida se calmó al notar que Rukia no venía sola, sino que estaban Tasuki, Orihime, Chad, Keigo, Uryuu y Mizuiro con ella.

-Abarai-kun, deja de gritar de esa forma – Dijo Uryuu ajustando sus anteojos.

-Ya, estoy bien.

-O-ohayo, Kurosaki-kun – Saludó Orihime muy sonrojada. Ichigo solo le hizo un ademán con la mano.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Ichigo por que conoces a Orihime-chan?! – Gritó Keigo.

-Ahí vas otra vez – Dijo Ichigo fastidiado.

-Eso es porque ellos dos están viviendo ju… - Ichigo se apresuró a tapar la boca de Rukia. Se le había pasado por alto que ella también sabía lo de Orihime, y no quería que por ningún motivo sus compañeros y amigos se enteraran de que estaban viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

-¡Es que ella y yo somos vecinos, si eso, nos conocimos ayer! ¿Verdad Inoue? – Decía el peli naranja riendo nervioso. Orihime lo miró algo entristecida.

-Si… - Respondió – "¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Por qué no quiere que nadie sepa la verdad? ¿Acaso me odia?"

-Ya veo. Ichigo tienes tanta suerte – Decía el castaño llorando de la envidia – Primero eres muy amigo de Rukia-san y ahora también de Orihime-chan, que injusta es la vida.

-No es para tanto – Dijo Ichigo con una gotita en su frente.

-B-bueno etto… yo… voy al baño – Orihime se fue corriendo del lugar.

-Que tonta soy ¿Por qué estoy llorando? – Se preguntaba mientras se secaba algunas lágrimas – Pero… ¿Por qué Kurosaki-kun hizo eso? Yo… yo solo… él es un tonto.

Las clases por fin acabaron ese día. Orihime estaba feliz por una parte ya que había hecho muchos amigos en un solo día, pero por otro lado estaba inexplicablemente triste ¿Por qué Ichigo la había tratado así? No se lo podía explicar.

Todos salieron del salón, mientras el sol se ponía en el horizonte. Ichigo y Orihime quedaron solos.

-Escucha Inoue… no quiero que nadie aquí sepa que estás viviendo en mi casa.

-¿Por… por que?

-Porque como ya viste – Ichigo suspiró – Los chicos son algo fastidiosos, si se enteran que vives en mi casa pueden pensar mil y un cosas, y no quiero que nos atosiguen con preguntas, así que solo diles que eres mi vecina.

-H-hai – Respondió la chica algo sorprendida, así que lo había hecho por eso. Pero, enseguida su rostro volvió a mostrarse triste – Lamento causarte tantas molestias… Kurosaki-kun… - Susurró, pero en un tono tan bajito, que Ichigo no pudo oírla.

-¿Qué haces? Ya tenemos que irnos – Dijo Ichigo desde la puerta, apoyando una mano en el marco. Orihime volvió en sí y de inmediato se incorporó a su lado.

.• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _

-Que tonto es Ichigo – Decía Rukia mientras iba en dirección a su casa - ¿Por qué ocultar así que esa chica vive en su casa? No tiene ningún sentido – Suspiró.

-¡Eh, Rukia! – La chica se volteó al oír su nombre. Vio como Renji se le acercaba corriendo.

-¿Qué sucede Renji? – Preguntó la pelinegra.

-Nada, solo quería acompañarte ¿Puedo?

-¿No vas a vengarte por haberte aventado el libro en la cabeza cierto? Porque fue solo un accidente – Decía la chica viéndolo incrédula.

-No, no es nada de eso, no te preocupes – Dijo Renji sonriendo. Por extraño que parezca, Rukia se sonrojó un poco.

-Mas te vale – Dijo tratando de disimular su rostro la chica.

.• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _

Orihime al fin se sentía a gusto en su cuarto. Estaba sola, completamente sola. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en él, pero no se explicaba por que.

-¿Qué está pasando conmigo? ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en Kurosaki-kun? Si apenas lo conozco…

Se puso la almohada sobre la cara.

-¡No, no puede ser! ¡Tengo que quitármelo de la cabeza! – Se decía a sí misma, tratando de convencerse de que podía pensar en algo más - ¿Hermano tu sabes que me pasa?

La chica se acercó a la fotografía de su hermano, cuando se sentía confundida siempre le preguntaba a él. Todo era mejor cuando Sora estaba con ella, pero ahora… ahora que había muerto… ya no le quedaba nada, sólo el recuerdo de su antiguo y único amor, y el cariño que siempre sintió por su hermano mayor.

Entonces, del cajón de su cómoda sacó esa cadena de oro. La extendió otra vez, era hermosa, brillaba mucho.

-¿Alguna vez te encontraré? – Se preguntó viendo fijamente a aquel corazón partido a la mitad – La otra mitad del corazón roto… ¿Volverás a mi algún día?

.• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _

-La otra mitad del corazón roto… - Murmuró Ichigo mientras veía su cadena - ¿Por qué te recuerdo ahora niña extraña? Hace tanto tiempo que sucedió, ya ni si quiera recuerdo tu rostro…

Ichigo se sentó en la cama de su cuarto, pensando en esa chica, sin imaginar que estaba más cerca de lo que hubiese imaginado hasta en sus sueños.

.• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _

La noche al fin llegó, el día había acabado. Ambos chicos estaban en sus cuartos y por alguna razón salieron al mismo tiempo al pasillo.

-Inoue ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

-Etto… salí a tomar algo – Respondió la sonrojada chica, evitando el contacto visual entre ambos. Jamás imaginó que Ichigo durmiese sin camiseta y que su abdomen fuese tan irresistible, si espalda tan ancha, todo de él se veía tan sexy que ella no podía evitar querer arrojarse sobre el peli naranja.

-Si, yo también – Dijo Ichigo igualmente sonrojado. El pijama de tiritas de Orihime, era extremadamente revelador. Denotaba su perfecta figura y además se veía hermosa con toda esa oscuridad en el pasillo.

-Etto… vo-voy a bajar entonces.

La chica comenzó a caminar, iba muy distraída, y no notó que en el suelo había algunas cosas tiradas. Se tropezó, cayendo sobre Ichigo, muy cerca de sus labios, sintiendo tan cerca su respiración, su aroma varonil, su cuerpo bien formado.

-G-gomen ne Kurosaki-kun, soy tan torpe.

-No importa – Decía Ichigo en el suelo, bajo ella, completamente perdido en sus ojos, en su cabello, en si figura. Sin darse cuenta una de sus manos se apoyó en la delicada cintura de la chica, la cual estaba muy nerviosa, respirando agitadamente. Ichigo sabía que le estaba provocando ese nerviosismo con su cercanía y sentirla así, tan frágil, era justo lo que él quería – Inoue… - Susurró acercándose a sus labios.

-K-Kurosaki-kun…

En eso sintieron el ruido de una puerta abrirse y se quedaron de piedra cuando vieron a Isshin salir de su cuarto aun medio dormido.

-¿Qué es todo ese ruido? – Preguntó el jefe del hogar rascando sus ojos aun medio dormido, lo que le impedía ver la vergonzosa situación en que se encontraban Ichigo y Orihime por un momento, momento que aprovecharon para levantarse.

-No pasa nada viejo, regresa a tu cuarto – Dijo Ichigo nervioso.

-¿Ichigo. Orihime-chan? ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

-S-solo íbamos a beber algo Kurosaki-san – Respondió ésta vez Orihime.

-Ah ya veo, vayan a dormir – Esto último lo dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Ambos chicos suspiraron aliviados, de la que se habían salvado. Enseguida Orihime recordó lo que estuvo a punto de pasar y se sonrojó hasta la medula. Corrió a su habitación tal como el día anterior y cerró la puerta dejando a Ichigo solo en medio de la oscuridad del pasillo, el cual se quedó desconcertado.

-¿Qué iba a hacer? Soy un imbécil – Se reprochó – Será mejor irme a dormir de inmediato, mañana será otro día.

Continuara…

.· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _

**Notas de la autora: **

Bueno, espero y les haya gustado el capitulo xD

van a haber muchos enredos más adelante así que esten atentos

**Reviews:**

**Usio-Amamiya:** Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic y espero no me haya tardado mucho con el segundo capitulo. Quiero decirte que te admiro mucho, me encantan tus fics Ichihime y espero tambien te gusten los mios ^^

**Hibari08:** Gracias, que bueno que te gustara. Espero sigas leyendo ^^

**Antoniette Gray:** Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que tambien te gustara este capitulo.

**Luz-aideail:** Que bien que te parezca interesante, pero recien comienza, aun quedan muchas cosas por ocurrir.

**:** Hola, gracias por leer mi fic. Quería decirte que tambien te admiro mucho y me gutan tus fics, son muy buenos. Respecto a eso de Maburaho, nunca lo había visto, pero ya que me lo mencionaste me bajé el capitulo 1 a ver que tan (Jejejeje cada vez que me mencionan un nuevo anime tengo que verlo ^^u) Bueno, respecto a o de las pretendientes, quien sabe, tal vez ponga a mas chicas interesadas en Ichinii xD.


	3. Te protegeré, lo prometo

**Hola!!! xD**

**Gomen, gomen, se que me he tardado una chorradera de años, bueno no tanto pero igual me he tardado mucho. Lo que pasa es que he estado enfermita xD con eso de que las gripes andan de moda, pero no teman que no era porcina xD, solo una bronquitis que me tuvo en camita varios días, bueno, además de que tenía que actualizarme con mis fics de Naruto ^^.**

**Ahora sin más excusas que decir.**

**Inner: más bien inventar ¬¬**

**Yo: Cof cofquiendijoesocof Les dejo el capitulo tres.**

**Inner: menos mal**

**Yo: bueno ya parale ¿No? –nos agarramos de las greñas-**

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

**Capitulo 3: Te protegeré, lo prometo.**

-¡Ichigo! – Se escuchó un enorme grito por toda la casa, seguido de un pequeño temblor y el sonido de un golpe.

-¡Ya déjame en paz papá! – Se escuchó otro grito.

Orihime reía con una gotita en su frente mientras probaba el delicioso desayuno hecho por Yuzu. Ya era costumbre que todos los días se escucharan ese tipo de gritos, mañana tarde… y noche.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Orihime vivía de "arrimada" en esa casa y aun sus compañeros no sabían nada – pensaban que era vecina de los Kurosaki – acerca de su vivienda. Cada vez que le pedían ir a hacer un trabajo a su casa ella inventaba alguna excusa para que no fueran a descubrirla.

-No cabe duda que todos en esta casa son muy enérgicos – Dijo Orihime.

-No lo creas tanto, esos dos me dan vergüenza – Dijo Karin con fastidio.

-¡Y ya déjame de una buena vez que me tengo que ir a la escuela! – Se terminó de oír gritar a Ichigo y éste bajó las escaleras furioso.

-Buenos días Kurosaki-kun – Saludó la chica con una amplia sonrisa.

-Hola Inoue – Saludó Ichigo sentándose a la mesa – Hola Karin, Yuzu.

-Que bien que ya vienes a comer Ichinii – Dijo Yuzu con una sonrisa.

.·** . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _**

La campana que anunciaba el inicio de las clases sonaba y ambos chicos peli naranjas corrían pues venían atrasados.

-Maldición, todo por culpa de mi padre – Recriminaba Ichigo enfadado.

-Calma Kurosaki-kun, ya estamos llegando – Trataba de calmarlo Orihime, claro, sin resultado.

Finalmente llegaron al salón. Las clases ya habían comenzado por lo que todos los quedaron viendo raro por haber llegado a esa hora y además juntos.

-Perdón maestra, me atrasé un poco – Se disculpó el chico.

-Go-gomen ne sensei – Se disculpó Orihime.

-No hay problema, pueden pasar – Dijo la maestra – Pero es curioso que siempre ustedes dos lleguen tarde, como sea solo siéntense.

-Hai – Contestaron ambos.

.·** . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _**

Por fin las clases de la mañana habían acabado y ya era la hora del almuerzo. Orihime fue la primera en sacar su almuerzo de su bolso., había traído otra de sus locas creaciones, que sólo ella podría comer.

-Oye Orihime, vamos a ir a comer al patio ¿Vienes con nosotras?

-Claro Tasuki-chan – Contestó con una sonrisa la peli naranja. Desde el primer día de clases Tasuki se había portado muy amable con ella y ahora era una de sus mejores amigas. La verdad todos la habían tratado muy bien y eso la hacía sentir más a gusto, a pesar de que con Ichigo las cosas fueses diferentes. La mayor parte del tiempo él la ignoraba en la escuela y no sabía por qué el trato indiferente del chico le causaba tanta tristeza.

Todas las chicas estaban almorzando sentadas en el césped, pero Orihime no salía de sus pensamientos.

-¿Y qué tal tú Orihime?

-¿Eh? – La chica miró confundida a Michiru, una de sus amigas - ¿Qué tal yo de qué?

-No le hagas caso Orihime – Dijo Tasuki – Preguntaba de si te gusta algún chico, eso es todo.

-¿Qué si a mi me gusta algún chico? – La peli naranja se sonrojó al oír la pregunta con más claridad. Por supuesto que no le gustaba ningún chico ¿O si?

-¡Claro que a Orihime-chan no le gusta ningún chico! ¿Verdad? – Decía Chizuru.

-Eh, no ¿Cómo crees Tasuki-chan? – Dijo Orihime son una sonrisita nerviosa.

-Yo no estoy tan segura Inoue – Le miró Rukia con desconfianza.

-Rukia-chan ¿A que te refieres?

-¿Qué hay de Ichigo? Últimamente les veo mucho tiempo juntos, siempre se van juntos y todos los días llegan juntos – Decía Rukia con una sonrisa maliciosa, ella sabía perfectamente por que sucedía todo eso, pero quería ver que respondía Inoue, la estaba poniendo en un aprieto.

-B-bueno yo…

_**Rinnnnnn**_

Orihime nunca se había alegrado tanto de oír sonar el timbre para el final del receso. No quería contestar esa pregunta pero… ¿Por qué? No es que Ichigo le fuese indiferente, para nada, pero… ¿Acaso le estaba gustando? No, no podía ser, aquel chico era demasiado frío con ella, siempre la ignoraba en la escuela ¿Cómo iba a gustarle alguien así? Sería una masoquista si de verdad le gustara.

.·** . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _**

Las clases por fin acababan, suerte para Ichigo. Iba a decirle a Orihime que ya se iban pero vio como Tasuki y las demás la abordaban primero.

-¿Oye Orihime nos acompañas al centro comercial? – Preguntó Michiru.

-Etto… - La chica observó el siempre serio rostro de Kurosaki – No creo que pueda, lo siento chicas – Se disculpó algo triste, la verdad es que quería pasar tiempo con sus amigas.

-¿Por qué no Orihime? – Preguntó Tasuki – Venga, la pasaremos bien – Le sonrió.

-Es que yo… - Orihime volvió a mirar a Ichigo, lo extraño de todo es que él le sonrió, como diciéndole que podía ir – Bueno, he cambiado de opinión, voy a ir.

-¡Si, así se habla Orihime-chan! – Chizuru trató de abrazarla, pero Tasuki la golpeó antes de hacerlo – Au.

-Venga, entonces nos reuniremos en el parque a las seis – Dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa viendo a su amiga.

-Si – Orihime también sonrió.

Después de eso, se fue a casa junto con Ichigo. Durante el camino era lo mismo de siempre, completo silencio por parte de él, parecía hecho de hielo, nada lo inmutaba y eso de verdad ya le estaba colmando la paciencia, decidió romper aquel silencio.

-O… oye Kurosaki-kun, gracias por dejarme ir con las chicas – Dijo.

-¿De que hablas? No necesitabas mi permiso, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, si alguien debe darte permiso es mi padre.

-P-pero… de todos modos agradezco que te preocupes por mí.

-Lo hago sólo porque mi padre me lo ordenó – Respondió fríamente Ichigo cerrando sus ojos. Orihime se sentía triste ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan frío en insensible? ¿Por qué siendo tan lindo?

-Y-ya veo… - Susurró entristecida. Ichigo lo notó, pero no dijo nada, solo se le quedó viendo unos momentos y después miró hacia el frente.

-De todas maneras ten cuidado, sé por mi padre que aun no conoces muy bien Karakura, y no quiero tener que ir a buscarte a las doce de la noche porque te perdiste.

-Si, como tú digas Kurosaki-kun – Dijo la chica con una voz débil.

.·** . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _**

Finalmente eran las seis. La peli naranja llegó puntual al lugar de encuentro con sus amigas y ahí estaban todas esperándola. Mientras tanto Ichigo iba caminando cerca del río, donde años atrás había perdido a su querida madre.

-¿Estás aquí? – Se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

-Ah, Rukia ¿Qué sucede? ¿No deberías estar en casa a esta hora? – Preguntó el chico medio indiferente.

-No, preferí salir a dar una vuelta, me gusta ver el atardecer en el río – Confesó la ojiazul - ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

-Supongo que lo mismo que tú – Dijo.

-Ya veo. Oye Ichigo ¿Qué hay de Inoue?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué hay de qué? No se a que te refieres Rukia – Dijo el peli naranja desviando su mirada, observando la corriente del río fluir con fuerza.

-Ella vive en tu casa, pero tú lo ocultas, además de tratarla como si no existiese ¿No crees que eso la haga sentir mal?

-¿Eh? – El chico se detuvo un momento a pensarlo, nunca se había preguntado si Inoue se sentía mal cuando él la ignoraba, no se había preguntado si sus frías palabras le hacían daño.

Flash Back:

_-Lo hago sólo porque mi padre me lo ordenó._

_-Y-ya veo…_

Fin Flash Back.

-¿Y bien? – Rukia lo miró expectante de una respuesta, pero Ichigo sólo negó con la cabeza y se levantó del lugar en donde estaba.

-Eso me da igual Rukia – Respondió.

-Ichigo… - Murmuró la pelinegra al verlo alejarse – Eres un completo idiota.

Ichigo comenzó a caminar a casa. Se había perdido el atardecer, pero eso realmente no le importaba. Pensar en ella… ¿Qué sentía por ella? Eso ocupaba completamente sus pensamientos, aquella pregunta.

-¿Qué voy a sentir? – Se dijo a sí mismo cerrando sus ojos y dibujando una sonrisa burlona en su rostro – Soy un idiota por pensar estas cosas.

Al llegar a su casa, se fue directo a su habitación, estaba algo cansado. Se quedó dormido rápidamente.

.·** . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _**

-¡Ichigo! – Se oyó un grito por toda la casa.

El recién nombrado abrió con lentitud sus ojos para notar como su padre le caía encima.

-¡Ichigo, despierta! – Volvió a gritar Isshin.

-¡¿Qué demonios te sucede viejo?! ¡¿Estás loco?! – Gritaba Ichigo histérico y perdiendo totalmente la paciencia, hace unos segundos dormía plácidamente y ahora lo despertaban así.

-¡Ichigo, Ichigo! – Gritaba Isshin zamarreando a su hijo como un loco.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?1 – Ichigo le dio un golpe en la cabeza y eso pareció calmarlo - ¿Qué sucede viejo? ¿Estas son horas de venir a molestar? – Preguntó mirando el reloj sobre su mesa de noche, el cual daba las doce un minuto – Es tardísimo.

-Lo que pasa es que Orihime-chan aun no ha llegado – Decía Isshin llorando y tirado en el suelo a los pies de Ichigo.

-¿Qué? – Ichigo no le dio importancia al sujeto a sus pies y se fue corriendo sin si quiera tomar un abrigo o algo para el frío. Mientras, su padre lo veía alejarse, le sorprendió la rápida reacción de su hijo ante el hecho de que a Orihime le pudiese pasar algo.

-¡Ese es mi hijo, ve y rescátala! – Gritó aun tirado en el piso.

.·** . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _**

-Ay no puede ser ¿Hacia donde era la casa de los Kurosaki? – Se preguntaba la peli naranja vagando por las calles de Karakura, que a esa hora estaban ya vacías de gente, sólo algunos andaban por ahí.

Orihime suspiró decepcionada por su torpeza - ¿Qué voy a hacer? Justo después que Kurosaki-kun me dijo que no me perdiera… y ya son las doce y aun no encuentro el camino…

En eso, al pasar fuera de un callejón, había tres tipos que al verla de inmediato les interesó y la rodearon mientras caminaba. Orihime los miró algo preocupada pues no los conocía y sabía que a esas horas en las calles solo andaban pandilleros y esas cosas.

-¿A dónde vas preciosa?

-Y-yo… - La chica trató de pasar de ellos, pero rápidamente uno de los tipos le puso una mano enfrente deteniendo su huída.

-No tan rápido, primor, nos acabamos de conocer ¿No nos piensas decir tu nombre? – Preguntó el sujeto acercándose a ella.

-Por favor déjenme en paz – Pidió Orihime muy asustada y desviando el rostro pues el sujeto se había atrevido a intentar besarla – Por favor.

-Oye, se ve que eres muy pretenciosa chiquilla, deberías estar agradecida de que te hablemos – Dijo otro de los tipos agarrando fuertemente su muñeca.

-No, déjenme ir, me lastiman, suélteme por favor.

-¿Cómo crees que vamos a hacer eso? – Dijo el tipo acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de Orihime, la cual, como la vez anterior, desvió su mirada asqueada por el sujeto. Este sonrió y la agarró del mentón para obligarla a verlo a la cara.

-Si quieren mi dinero, se los doy, pero déjenme ir.

El tipo que estaba frente a ella sonrió y apretó más fuerte su muñeca.

-Niña tonta, no queremos tu dinero, vas a venir con nosotros – El sujeto la tomó por la cintura y la empujó hacia al callejón con fuerza contra la pared. Orihime se sentía asustada y sus ojos se cristalizaron rápidamente.

-Vamos a divertirnos hermano – Dijo uno de los tipos que estaba más atrás.

-Si – Sonrió el sujeto que mantenía cautiva a Orihime – La vamos a pasar muy bien con esta chica tan hermosa.

-"Por favor… ayúdame Kurosaki-kun" – Pensó Orihime cerrando sus ojos mientras el hombre se le acercaba, y unas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Pero nada pasó y al abrir sus ojos solo pudo ver como el tipo caía fuertemente disparado. Observó hacia su derecha y vio como Ichigo mantenía su mano empuñada, había golpeado al tipo que estaba sobre ella y ahora derrapaba contra el suelo.

-¿Estás bien Inoue? Lamento llegar tarde – Dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa.

-¿K-Kurosaki-kun? – La chica parpadeó varias veces antes de darse cuenta de que uno de los tres tipos iba a golpear a Ichigo por la espalda - ¡Cuidado! – Advirtió.

Al instante el peli naranja se dio la vuelta e incrustó su puño en la cara del tipo, mientras que el otro se dirigía a él y lo lanzó de una patada en el estómago. Los tres habían quedado inconscientes de un solo golpe, y Orihime estaba totalmente impresionada, pero luego cayó de rodillas y varias lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Ichigo se sintió un idiota al verla ahí, tan triste, y se le acercó para confortarla. Aunque le costó un poco trató de sonreír.

-Vamos, no llores Inoue, volvamos a casa que mi papá estaba muy preocupado por ti.

-Gomen ne Kurosaki-kun, te hice venir hasta aquí a esta hora… soy solo una molestia para ti… siempre te tienes que preocupar por mi y se que te fastidia… soy tan tonta…

-No digas eso – Decía Ichigo poniéndose muy serio.

-P-pero, en verdad lo siento, debes estar muy molesto conmigo – Decía la peli naranja bajando su mirada, mientras más lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, se sentía un estorbo en la vida de Ichigo.

-No es así, yo estaba muy preocupado por ti.

-¿Eh? – La chica lo miró aun sin poder creer lo que había oído y fue entonces cuando él la abrazó, rodeando su cintura y posando su rostro sobre el hombro de ella – Kurosaki-kun…

-Perdón por decirte tantas tonterías, la verdad es que yo me preocupé mucho por ti cuando mi papá me dijo que no habías regresado, después de todo ya me acostumbré a la huésped en mi casa – Dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Orihime. Era primera vez que le pasaba algo parecido con un chico, sentirse así de nerviosa, como su corazón latía tan fuertemente que parecía que se iba a salir de su pecho, aquello no era algo normal, Ichigo comenzaba a gustarle, le gustaba mucho.

-Muchas gracias Kurosaki-kun – Ahora fue ella quien lo abrazó a él, mientras aun lloraba, pero de felicidad. Ichigo sintió su aroma tan cautivador y le dieron ganas de besarla, de estrecharla contra su pecho, pero se contuvo.

-Inoue, desde ahora yo… te protegeré… lo prometo – Le dijo con la mayor de las determinaciones.

-¡Hai! – La chica asintió con una sonrisa y luego de ello los dos se alejaron del lugar tomados de la mano, olvidando completamente a los tipos que estaban tirados en el callejón.

_-"Desde hoy… siempre te voy a proteger, Orihime…" _

_-"Ahora se que siempre me vas a proteger Ichigo… lo se"_

Continuara…

**Inner: Deja de golpearme maniática!!**

**Yo: ¿Pero de donde saliste? Di-digo, hola, ya volvieron jejejeje xD**

**Inner: loca ¬¬**

**Yo: no le hagan caso, es mi inner y está loca.**

**Bueno, les doy las gracias a todas las chica que leen mi fic, en especial a Usio-Amamiya y a Kuro-Neko-chan.**

**Nos leemos otro día, Bye**

**Inner: matta ne!**

**Yo: ¿Quién te dijo que podías despedirte tú –nos peleamos de nuevo- **


	4. Primera cita ¿Llegarás a quererme?

**Gomen!!!!!! se que no tengo excusa, en serio lamento haberme tardado tanto pero no había tenido tiempo ni para pensar, he estado enferma y además de todo el colegio me tiene estresadísima, menos mal que solo me queda un año xD.**

**Bueno, les dejo el capi 4 y una disculpa, en serio lo siento ^^u **

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·******· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

**Capitulo 4: Primera cita ¿Llegarás a quererme?**

Orihime pov:

Hoy estamos a finales de noviembre, ya han pasado casi dos meses desde que estoy viviendo en la casa de los Kurosaki, sin embargo mis amigos de la escuela lo siguen ignorando, aunque desde aquella noche en que Kurosaki-kun me salvó de esos maleantes, se comporta diferente conmigo, ya no me ignora como antes, incluso, cada vez que un chico intenta propasarse conmigo en la escuela él siempre me defiende, y eso es algo que me gusta mucho de él, su actitud protectora, siempre queriendo defender a la gente que aprecia… espera… ¿Me aprecia? Me siento como una tonta pero… no puedo dejar de pensar en él, y es que siento que algo muy fuerte crece en mi corazón tal como dijo Rukia-chan hace un tiempo atrás, que Kurosaki-kun me gustaba…

Fin Orihime pov.

-Oye Kurosaki ¿Me estás escuchando? – Preguntaba el peli azul de lentes a su "amigo" peli naranja, mientras éste no dejaba de ver a una persona en específico. – Si sigues viendo así a Inoue-san se te saldrán los ojos, y hablo en serio.

-¿Eh? – Ichigo le miró desconcertado. - ¿De que hablas Ishida? – Preguntó haciéndose el tonto, como si no supiese de que le hablaban cuando lo tenía más que presente en su cabeza: Inoue Orihime.

-No te hagas que ya te vi echándole ojitos a Inoue-san, no por nada uso estos lentes tan potentes. – Dijo Ishida acomodando sus ya nombrados anteojos mientras en ellos aparecía un brillo haciéndolo parecer aun más inteligente de lo que era.

-Cállate, no digas tonterías, tú sabes que ese tipo de cosas no me interesan. – Dijo Ichigo mirando al suelo con algo de fastidio en su voz, cosa que lo hacía sonar aun más creíble, pero Uryuu lo conocía muy bien, no tan bien como Rukia, pero podía notar cuando el peli naranja no decía la verdad, y esta era una de esas ocasiones. De todas formas decidió dejar el tema hasta ahí, no quería armar un barullo como sabía que pasaría si seguía molestando a Ichigo.

-Si, lo que digas Kurosaki. – Le dijo Ishida en tono perezoso yéndose a sentar. Mientras, Ichigo otra vez volteó a ver a Inoue quien se entretenía viendo por la ventana a un pequeño pajarito.

-¿Qué haces Orihime? – Se le acercó Tasuki.

-Ah, Tasuki-chan, sólo estaba viendo aquel pajarito. – Dijo apuntando con el dedo - ¿Verdad que es muy mono?

-Eh… - Tasuki la miró con una gotita, por lo general Orihime se fijaba en cosas que a la mayoría de la gente no le interesaban. – Si, es muy bonito.

-¿Verdad que si? – La peli naranja sonrió.

. • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _

El día de clases se pasó muy rápido y ya llegó la hora de que todos se despidieran. Ichigo y Orihime caminaban juntos hacia casa. Él la miraba de reojo, ya que la chica parecía estar muy contenta.

-¿Te sucedió algo bueno hoy? – Preguntó por fin para salir de su intriga.

-No, solo que estaba pensando que sería muy genial ir al parque de diversiones, hoy algunas de las chicas estuvieron hablando sobre el nuevo parque que se ha instalado en la ciudad, me gustaría ir. – Sonrió la peli naranja.

-Ah ya veo, es eso… - Ichigo la miró nuevamente de reojo. – Dicen que si dos enamorados entran al túnel del amor, sus deseos se harán realidad, aunque yo no creo en esas tonterías.

-¿En serio?

-Así es, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Bueno… yo pienso… que todas las personas tienen algo en que creer, el amor es algo que mueve a todo el mundo, porque es el sentimiento más bello que existe, cuando las personan creen en él sus vidas se vuelven mucho mejores.

-¿Ah si? – Ichigo la quedó mirando embobado unos segundos mientras ella daba su charla sobre el amor. Las facciones de su cara, su cabello anaranjado como el suyo, pero en un tono más oscuro, su voz… su sonrisa… ella era realmente hermosa. Pero no podía tener ese tipo de pensamientos ¿Qué pensarían su padre y sus hermanas? ¿Sus amigos de la escuela? A él, realmente le importaba mucho el "que dirán".

-Hai, para mi… encontrar a una persona que me ame, y que yo ame… sería lo más bello que podría pasarme. – La chica se quedó parada unos momentos, frente a Ichigo quien también se detuvo, y se quedaron viendo fijamente por algunos segundos. - ¿Para ti no, Kurosaki-kun?

-Inoue… yo… - El peli naranja se quedó inmóvil ante la mirada expectante de Orihime, no sabía muy bien como responderle ¿Si acaso encontrar a alguien era importante para él? Nunca se había detenido a pensar en algo como eso, no sabía que decir.

-¡Ichigo, Orihime! – Se escuchó una voz a lo lejos, por lo cual ambos se alejaron un tanto ruborizados y voltearon a ver de donde provenía la voz, se trataba de Renji, quien venía junto con Rukia, ambos corrían para alcanzar al par de peli naranjas.

-¿Qué quieres Renji? – Preguntó Ichigo de mala forma, la verdad es que se sentía un tanto frustrado por haber sido interrumpido en aquel momento.

-¿Eh y a ti que te pasa que estás tan agresivo? Bueno eso no importa, sólo veníamos a entregarles esto. – Dijo el pelirrojo entregándoles un par de boletos.

-¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Ichigo curioso mientras los recibía.

-Son boletos para el parque de diversiones. – Contestó Rukia.

-¡¿De verdad?! – Preguntó emocionada Orihime, de verdad tenía muchas ganas de ir a ese lugar.

-Si, Nii-sama me las dio, es amigo del dueño y él le dio varios boletos para aquel parque, como me sobraban un montón los estoy repartiendo.

-No los quiero Rukia. – Dijo Ichigo regresándoselos. – Sabes que no me gustan los parques de diversiones.

-¿Eh? – Ichigo mantenía sus ojos cerrados, pero al abrirlos pudo ver la expresión de tristeza que aparecía en el rostro de Orihime, se había decepcionado porque ya se había hecho a la idea de ir a ese lugar.

-¡Que mal agradecido eres Ichigo! – Le recriminó Renji muy sentido, más que nada porque Ichigo había ofendido a Rukia rechazando su amable ofrecimiento, y de alguna forma eso le molestaba.

-¿Y por que te molesta tanto? – Preguntó Ichigo a modo de burla, pues se había dado cuenta desde hace tiempo que Renji gustaba de Rukia, pero no era capaz de decirle por la vergüenza que le producía, ya que ellos dos eran amigos desde su infancia.

-¡Cállate! – Gritó el pelirrojo mientras su rostro se tornaba del mismo color que su cabello.

-Pero es verdad Ichigo. – Agregó la pelinegra, quien al parecer no notaba lo que su amigo sentía por ella. – Eres un desconsiderado, y todavía que yo pienso en ti para darte esos boletos y tú los rechazas así nada más, además ¿Qué no ves que Orihime quiere ir? ¿Verdad Orihime?

-¿Eh? – La chica se sonrojó con la pregunta, si Rukia le estaba dando las entradas a Ichigo, entonces solo había una explicación… ¡Rukia quería que ellos dos fuesen juntos! – B-bueno… yo si tenía muchas ganas de ir… - Respondió sonrojada aun.

-Ni modo. – Ichigo bufó. – Me las quedaré, gracias de todos modos Rukia. – Dijo guardándoselas en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón.

-Por si acaso, esas son para mañana sábado. – Aclaró Rukia. – Renji y yo también estaremos ahí, y por supuesto que Ishida, Chad y Tasuki también irán.

-"¿Lo tenías todo planeado verdad?" – Le miró Ichigo con una mirada maliciosa, mientras un rayo salía de su frente, y aunque parecía solo estarla mirando, en verdad era como si se comunicasen telepáticamente.

-"¿Tienes algún problema con eso?" – Lo miró Rukia de la misma forma, y mientras estos dos hacían un concurso de miradas, Orihime y Renji los observaban con una enorme cara de "WHAT?"

. • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _

El día sábado por fin llegó, y los chicos se alistaron para su "cita".  
Orihime estaba en su cuarto alistándose para ir al parque junto a Ichigo, de solo pensar que iría con él se le aceleraba el corazón.  
Se puso unos jeans gastados tipo pescador, arriba una remera fucsia de tirantes, unas zapatillas blancas y una cinta de color rojo en el cabello.

-Bien, ya estoy lista. – Dijo con una radiante sonrisa. – No puedo creer que hoy Kurosaki-kun y yo saldremos juntos.

La chica tomó un pequeño bolso donde puso un espejo y algunas cosas como dinero, y salió del cuarto con una enorme sonrisa porque ya deseaba estar en el parque de diversiones.

Al llegar abajo vio a Ichigo, quien usaba una remera blanca y unos pantalones negros que lo hacían verse muy varonil.

-Ah, ya estas lista Inoue. – Dijo al ver a la chica llegar, la cual se había quedado sin habla al verlo. A Ichigo le pasó más o menos lo mismo al ver a Orihime tan linda.

-Hai, ya podemos irnos Kurosaki-kun. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… - El peli naranja desvió su mirada un tanto sonrojado, sobre todo porque su padre y sus hermanas lo miraban maliciosamente sentados en el sillón, esto lo hizo sentir un poco incomodo.

. • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _

-Wow, que enorme es la rueda de la fortuna. – Decía Orihime maravillada una vez que llegaron al lugar.

-Eh… si.

-Ichigo, Orihime, aquí. – Señalaba Rukia al lado de un árbol, junto a ella estaban todos los demás que había mencionado el día anterior.

-Ah, ahí están todos Kurosaki-kun, vamos. – Orihime lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló a donde estaban el resto de sus amigos. Ichigo se sentía un poco incómodo al momento de tocar la mano de la chica, le causaba una extraña sensación, pero más que eso, era como una especie de deja bú.

Al llegar junto a los demás todos los miraban de una forma extraña, pues venían tomados de la mano.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto el peli naranja.

-Nada Kurosaki – Respondió Ishida ajustando sus brillantes lentes. – Ya vamos a comenzar el recorrido.

-¡Si, que divertido! – Gritó Orihime levantando ambas manos y con ellas la mano de Ichigo que aun seguía sujeta a la suya. Él solo la miró y suspiró.

-Te ves muy emocionada Orihime. – Dijo Tasuki.

-Así es Tasuki-chan, siempre había querido venir al parque de diversiones ¿No crees que es genial? Nada más mira la rueda, quiero ir, también quiero subirme a la montaña rusa y… - La chica hablaba muy rápido mientras todos la veían con una gotita en sus frentes – También el túnel del amor… - Esto ultimo lo dijo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas mientras veía a Ichigo de reojo, pero nadie pudo notarlo porque en ese momento escucharon que vendían helados.

Después de haber subido a casi todos los juegos, los chicos ya estaban muertos del cansancio, menos Orihime quien parecía tener mucha energía.

-Eh, esa es la casa de los espejos. – Señaló la chica con un dedo.

-¿Quieres ir Orihime? – Preguntó Rukia.

-Si, nos vemos – La peli naranja se fue corriendo al interior de la casa de los espejos.

-¡E-espera Inoue, no te vayas sola! – Gritó Ichigo mientras corrías tras ella, así los dos se perdieron entre la gente.

-¿Realmente crees que Inoue-san pueda curar a Ichigo? – Preguntó Ishida a Rukia.

-No solo lo creo, estoy segura. – Respondió la pelinegra.

-No lo se, recuerda que él quedó muy mal después de lo que le hizo aquella chica… - Dijo Renji. – Tal vez nuestro Ichigo ya nunca más quiera a nadie.

-Yo creo que Orihime si puede lograr que Ichigo sea feliz – habló Chad, quien hasta ahora había estado callado. Todos lo observaron, se veía muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Esperemos que sí – Dijo Tasuki – Si no, él seguirá sufriendo, además se ve que a Orihime le gusta, es una lástima que lo que sucedió hace tiempo impida que Ichigo sienta algo por ella…

-No estés tan segura Tasuki – Dijo sonriendo Rukia – Y en todo caso, les vamos a dar un empujoncito, ya verás como Ichigo volverá a ser el mismo de antes.

. • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _

Orihime había entrado a la casa de los espejos y se había perdido de la vista de Ichigo.

-Rayos ¿En donde se ha metido? Si se me pierde papá va a matarme – El joven entró corriendo a la casa de los espejos.

. • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _

-Vaya, hay muchos espejos – Dijo la chica mientras se observaba en varios tamaños y numerosas veces.  
Comenzó a caminar por un largo pasillo rodeado de espejos en las paredes, el lugar ya comenzaba a marearla.

-Rayos, creo que olvidé por donde queda la salida. – Se comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos por el mismo lugar varias veces, definitivamente se había perdido y eso no era una buena noticia. Ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa y más cuando lo único que veía era a sí misma, nada podía ir peor, estaba totalmente sola y perdida. – Soy tan torpe… - Suspiró.

De pronto alguien la tomó de la mano y jalándola la apegó a su cuerpo. Ella no pudo ver de quien se trataba hasta que en los espejos pudo ver su rostro.

-K-Kurosaki-kun…

-Menos mal que te encuentro, no debiste entrar tú sola – El chico se separó de ella y ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos, en silencio.  
Ichigo sentía su corazón latir con tal fuerza que parecía que iba a salir de su pecho, y eso no lo había sentido desde que estuvo con "ella", y porsu parte Orihime sentía que su corazón iba a estallar.

Se iban acercando sin darse cuenta… sintiendo sus alientos mezclarse, pero ella notó algo extraño en él.

-Kurosaki-kun… tus ojos se ven tristes…

-¿Qué? – Él se separó de ella al instante – No digas tonterías, vámonos que los demás se van a preocupar – Dijo desviando su mirada.

-H-hai – Orihime asintió fervientemente, pero en el fondo seguía viendo esa tristeza en los ojos cafés de Ichigo y eso la ponía triste. – "¿Qué será lo que te pasó Kurosaki-kun?"

. • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _

Cuando ambos salieron del lugar ya no pudieron encontrar al resto de sus amigos por ninguna parte, parecía que se los hubiese tragado la tierra, además ya se estaba haciendo tarde, el cielo estaba enrojeciendo.

-Vaya ya es tan tarde.

Ichigo vio Orihime bajaba su mirada.

-Oye… ¿Aun quieres ir a ese túnel?

-¿Eh? ¿De verdad?

-Si, si tú quieres vamos.

-Hai – Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

La fila era un poco larga, y finalmente pudieron al pequeño bote cuando y salían las estrellas. Orihime miraba maravillada las luces con formas de estrellas que había en el interior. Para Ichigo todo era como para niños pequeños, pero le divertía ver la sonrisa de niña de Orihime.

Así el paseo en bote duró un rato mientras él solo observaba a la chica, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y miró a otro lado, ya no le parecía muy buena idea pasar tanto tiempo junto a ella, la ultima vez que confió en alguien de esa forma, fue traicionado.

. • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _ . • . _

-Ah, fue una tarde muy divertida – La peli naranja cayó sobre la cama abrazando la foto de su hermano – Creo que después de todo si me gusta Kurosaki-kun, pero no le digas a nadie hermano jeje, quisiera que él se fijara en mi – Sonriendo – Aunque no dejo de pensar que él… ha pasado por algo muy duro…

Continuara…

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Bueno, se que no estuvo tan largo jejeje prometo que a la próxima estará más largo y también explicaré un poco que fue eso que le pasó a Ichigo que tanto hablaban sus amigos ^^

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me voy

Bye Bye


	5. Viaje a la playa

**Hola!!!!**

**perdonen por la tardanza pero como había explicado en mi otro fic no tenía inspiración.**

**Pensaba poner la conti hoy más temprano, pero se me cortó la luz y se me borró casi todo, por lo que tuve que volver a empezar.**

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el capitulo 5, espero lo disfruten ^^**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Viaje a la playa. **

-_¿Qué es esto? – _Preguntó un pequeño niño de cabellos naranjas, a una niña la cual mantenía su rostro tras las sombras. Ella le entregaba algo.

_-Es un regalo para ti, para que siempre me recuerdes – _Le respondió la pequeña – _Nunca me olvides… hasta que vuelva a encontrarte._

_-Lo prometo… es una promesa…_

**.** ·

* * *

Ichigo abrió sus ojos pesadamente. Ya era de día y el sol daba fuertemente en sus ojos cafés. Debía levantarse pues hoy irían a la playa, en un viaje de su escuela.

-Demonios… la noche se pasó muy rápido – Miró sobre su escritorio la cadena de oro – Además he vuelto a soñar con ella, me siento un poco extraño.

**.** ·

* * *

Las gotas de agua caían sobre el cuerpo de Orihime. Se encontraba en la ducha, alistándose para su viaje, donde podría estar junto a él, junto a Kurosaki-kun.

-No puedo esperar a que comience – Se dijo mientras alcanzaba una toalla con sus manos – De seguro será un viaje muy entretenido, y podré pasar mucho tiempo junto a él.

Después de vestirse salió del baño y bajó a desayunar. Ichigo y los demás ya estaban sentados a la mesa y solo la estaban esperando para comenzar.

-Buenos días Orihime-chan – Saludó Isshin con una amplia sonrisa.

-Buenos días Kurosaki-san, Karin-chan, Yuzu-chan, Kurosaki-kun – El ultimo lo dijo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Hola – Dijeron todos. Orihime se sentó a la mesa.

-Ichigo, espero que cuides muy bien de Orihime-chan mientras estén en la playa, no quiero que vaya a sucederle nada ¿Me oyes?

-¿Pues crees que soy su guardaespaldas o que? – Preguntó el peli naranja fastidiado.

-N-no es necesario que Kurosaki-kun cuide de mi todo el tiempo, yo se cuidarme perfectamente sola – Decía agitando sus manos, pero con tanto movimiento hizo caer la taza de café al piso y también golpeó sin querer un cuchillo que había sobre la mesa, el cual pasó casi rozando el rostro de Ichigo y le cortó algunos cabellos.

Todos se quedaron en blanco, en especial el peli naranja que vio pasar su vida en un segundo.

-Ya veo que puedes cuidarte sola, y más me vale que no me acerque tanto a ti si no quiero que me mates.

-¡Gomen ne Kurosaki-kun! – Se disculpó apenada.

-Bueno Ichigo, será mejor que se vayan, suerte – Dijo Karin aun un poco sacada de onda por lo del cuchillo.

-S-si – Dijo Ichigo igual que su hermana.

**.** ·

* * *

Algunos chicos se estaban reuniendo a las afueras de la escuela, para irse al viaje todos juntos.

Rukia llegó en un lujoso auto y mientras bajaba algunos chicos se acercaron para tomarle fotos como si fuera toda una celebridad, y la verdad es que casi lo era debido a que su hermano era un muy famoso y reconocido empresario, y los periodistas no perdían oportunidad tratando de sacarle información sobre él para así tener una primicia.

-Hola Rukia – La saludó Renji al bajar.

-Hola Renji ¿Ya han llegado los demás? – Preguntaba ignorando a los fotógrafos, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, mientras a Renji le molestaban un poco los flashes.

-Aun faltan Ichigo y Orihime ¿Oye tú tienes idea de por que siempre llegan juntos? Es decir, se que son vecinos pero hasta para llegar tarde se ponen de acuerdo.

-No preguntes tanto y mejor ayúdame con mis maletas – Entregándole como cinco maletas que hicieron al pelirrojo quedar estampado en el suelo – Pero que debilucho eres.

-¡¿Pero que mierda?! ¡¿Le has puesto piedras a estas maletas?! – Gritó furioso, enterrado bajo la pila de maletas.

Rukia solo lo ignoró y siguió caminando para ir a saludar a sus amigos.

-¡Hola chicos! – Pasando de largo a Renji.

-¡Rukia! – Gritó mientras estiraba una mano con mucha dificultad – Por favor… sácame de aquí. – Llorando como una magdalena.

-Ah hola Rukia – La saludó Tasuki, que estaba junto a Ishida y Chad el cual solo la miró sin decir nada.

-Buenos días Rukia, veo que hoy también vienes los periodistas – Dijo Uryuu con su serio semblante.

-Si, ya sabes que me siguen a donde voy, ya estoy acostumbrada a ellos, y bueno… ¿Aun no se ven ni Ichigo ni Orihime?

-No, ni sus luces – Respondió Ishida.

Justo en ese momento se veían corriendo los dos jóvenes hacia la escuela, venían tomados de la mano, y más bien Ichigo traía a Orihime.

-Perdón por el retraso – Se disculpó la peli naranja mientras tomaba un poco de aire por haber corrido tanto.

-No pasa nada – Dijo Rukia – Bueno, supongo que podemos irnos.

Todos comenzaron a subir al bus, mientras que Renji aun trataba de salir de la pila de maletas.

-¡No se olviden de mi! ¡Que alguien me ayude!

**.** ·

* * *

El viaje estaba resultando muy aburrido para Ichigo, iba sentado mirando por la ventana, apoyando su rostro en una de sus manos.

-¡Ichigo! - Lo llamó Rukia dándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda que lo hizo golpearse contra el asiento de adelante en la frente.

-¡¿Que mierda te pasa Rukia?! ¡Has hecho que me golpee! - Gritó sosteniendo su cabeza enrojecida por el golpe. Rukia solo se hecho a reír.

-Perdón, es que estabas muy distraído ¿En que estabas pensando? ¿O más bien en quien? - Dijo haciendo que Ichigo mirara a Orihime, quien iba junto a Tasuki en la otra fila. Ichigo al verla, por extraño que pareciera se sonrojó, pero lo disimuló muy bien.

-No se que de que hablas Rukia, ya dejame en paz.

-Cielos contigo, señor amargado ¿Por que siempre estás enfadado Ichigo? Antes siempre sonreías.

-Sabes que yo... - El peli naranja iba a decir algo, pero prefirió callar, no le gustaba recordar ese tipo de cosas y menos hablarlas con alguien más – Sabes que no me gusta hablar de ella.

-Mira, mejor cambiemos de tema, ya falta poco para llegar, animate.

-Yo solo vine porque me obligaron, no me gusta la playa – Dijo mirando otra vez por la ventana. Su amiga solo dio un largo suspiro, Ichigo era imposible cuando estaba de mal humor.

Orihime miró a Ichigo. Le gustaba mirarlo aunque él jamás la mirase a ella, se sentía feliz solo con verlo sonreír, aunque eso no sucediera muy a menudo.

**.** ·

* * *

-¡Ah, por fin la playa! - Gritó Rukia extendiendo sus brazos. Todos sus amigos sonrieron al igual que la maestra, incluso Ichigo se mostró inusualmente feliz, pero luego regresó a su seriedad de siempre.

-Oye Rukia, si tienes tiempo para estar gritando como una energúmena deberías tomar todas tus monstruosamente pesadas maletas y llevarlas tú misma – Dijo Renji soltando todo el equipaje de la morena en la arena de la playa. Rukia se molestó y no esperó para darle un golpe que lo dejó enterrado.

-Mientras ellos hacen el ridículo creo que me sentaré a tomar el sol – Dijo Ishida sentándose mientras Rukia trataba de golpear a Renji y él de escapar de ella.

-Oye Orihime ¿Que tal si vamos a nadar? - Le preguntó Tasuki.

-¡Si que buena idea! ¡El último es una tortuga! - Gritó la joven sacándose rápidamente la ropa que traía encima y quedando en un bikini color fucsia. Luego de eso corrió hacia el mar seguida por varias de las chicas y algunos chicos del salón, los cuales al verla en bikini se habían quedado con la boca abierta.

-Que enérgica es Inoue-san – Dijo Uryuu mientras Chad asentía sin decir una palabra como siempre. Ichigo la vio alejarse, esa chica siempre tan alegre.

-"Orihime tiene algo... pero no se que ¿Por que siempre siento nostalgia al verla?" - Se preguntó un poco inquieto.

-Bueno muchachos, mientras ustedes disfrutan de la playa – Habló la profesora – Yo iré a ver lo de la estancia, nos vemos – Y dicho esto se alejó.

Todos los chicos estaban pasándola muy bien, mientras estaban en el agua o tomando el sol sentados en la playa. Todos se divertían muchísimo.

Ichigo decidió acercarse al mar en donde las chicas se salpicaban agua. Metió los pies al agua, cuando de pronto sintió que le salpicaban la cara.

-¡¿Quien ha sido?! ¡Apuesto a que fuiste tú Rukia! - Gritó, pero vio a Rukia a varios metros peleándose con Renji.

-Perdón ¿Te molestó Kurosaki-kun? - Le preguntó Orihime un poco apenada. Ichigo al verla se quedó sin palabras, se veía simplemente hermosa, con las olas golpeando suavemente su perfecto cuerpo y ese bikini que denotaba aún más lo linda que era. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pesando.

Miró hacia abajo y tomando un poco de agua entre sus manos la arrojó hacia la chica.

-¡Eh! Eso no se vale, me has engañado – Se quejó ella haciendo un puchero. Ichigo comenzó a reírse, lo que también le sacó una sonrisa a la chica, pero luego contraatacó con otro chorro de agua directo a la cara del peli naranja.

-Esto es guerra – Dijo él comenzando a perseguirla por toda la playa. Ella huía de él mientras Ichigo le arrojaba chorros de agua - ¡Espera ahí! ¡Te alcanzaré!

-Vaya... Ichigo está sonriendo, y se la está pasando bien – Se sorprendió Rukia, dejando su pelea con Renji.

-Si, parece que tenías razón Rukia, tal vez Orihime si pueda hacer que Ichigo la olvide.

Por un momento los dos guardaron silencio observando a los dos chicos que jugaban alegres en la orilla de la playa. Luego se miraron entre sí.

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? - Preguntó Renji.

-El último en llegar es un idiota – Dijo Rukia antes de salir corriendo y Renji tras ella. Al ver a Ichigo y Orihime pasarla tan bien se les había antojado ir al mar también.

Orihime seguía corriendo hasta que de pronto el chico por fin la atrapó, tomándola por la cintura desde atrás, lo que hizo que ella tropezara y cayera con él encima.

-Vaya... otras vez hemos caído en esta situación – Dijo él sonriendo. Orihime estaba roja de la vergüenza, sólo podía sentir las olas mojando la mitad de su cuerpo mientras tenía al chico de sus sueños encima de ella.

-K-Kurosaki-kun... etto... - De pronto Ichigo pareció recobrar su forma de ser y se separó de ella borrando su sonrisa y reemplazándola por una nerviosa, mientras su rostro también se mostraba sonrojado.

-Mejor voy a ir a tomar el sol, me voy – Se levantó dejando a Orihime aun sentada en la orilla, mientras lo veía alejarse. Luego de eso ella suspiró hondamente.

-Que torpe soy, siempre termino arruinándolo todo – Se dijo como si se estuviese regañando a sí misma.

**.** ·

* * *

La noche al fin había caído y todos estaban dormidos, o eso se suponía, de no ser por una chica de larga cabellera naranja que caminaba sigilosamente por los pasillos del hotel en donde se estaban quedando.

-¿A donde crees que vas? - Se escuchó una voz masculina detrás de ella, la cual se volteó con una enorme gotita en su frente.

-Kurosaki-kun, yo... etto...

-¿Vas a salir de noche Inoue? - Preguntó el chico cruzándose de brazos. Orihime en cambio bajó los suyos con resignación - ¿A donde vas?

-Quería ver la playa de noche, es que hace tiempo viví en un lugar donde siempre podía ver el mar y me encantaba contemplar la luna, eso era todo.

-¿No sabes que es peligroso salir tú sola de noche en un lugar que no conoces? ¿O ya se te olvidó lo de la otra vez con esos tipos?

-N-no... - Ahora la chica bajó su cabeza apenada, él tenía razón. Además de todo Ichigo estaba a su cargo y si le pasaba algo iba a caer sobre sus hombros – Tienes razón, será mejor que regrese a mi habitación y... - Pero fue interrumpida.

-Si querías salir a ver el mar de noche me hubieras pedido que te acompañe – Dijo Ichigo desviando su mirada – Es que a mi también me gusta contemplar la luna de noche, cuando pequeño también lo hacía – Se excusó.

-Vaya... parece que tenemos eso en común – La chica sonrió.

Los dos salieron a hurtadillas del lugar y se dirigieron hasta la playa, en donde se podía apreciar una hermosa luna llena como ninguna otra que hayan visto en la ciudad. Junto al mar se reflejaba y se veía tan blanca como la nieve, lo que le daba una hermosura increíble ante los ojos de cualquiera.

-Que hermosa... - La peli naranja se acercó a la orilla del mar, mojando sus pies con el agua helada. La recorrió un escalofrío pero no le importó.

-¡¿Q-que estás haciendo?! - Preguntó Ichigo nervioso, al verla entrar en el mar.

-Sólo quiero sentir el agua un rato.

-Pero el mar es peligroso de noche, podrías ahogarte.

-No pasa nada Kurosaki-kun – Dijo la joven con una sonrisa antes de arrojarse por completo.

-¡Inoue!

**.** ·

* * *

Rukia estaba en su cuarto. Pensaba muchas cosas, por ejemplo en lo idiota que era Renji ¿Como cabía tanta idiotez en una persona?

En eso sintió que tocaban a la puerta, cosa extraña porque ya era bastante tarde.

-¿Quien? - Preguntó sin abrir.

-Soy yo, Renji – Respondió el pelirrojo desde el otro lado.

-¿Que quieres? "Hablando del rey de Roma" - Pensó riendo bajito.

-¿Podrías abrirme? - La pelinegra dio un suspiro y abrió al chico - ¿Que quieres? - Volvió a preguntar.

-¿Has visto a Ichigo? Lo fui a buscar a su cuarto para pedirle algo y no estaba.

-¿Para eso vienes a molestarme? - De pronto, Renji se fijó en que Rukia estaba en pijama, un pijama bastante sexy por decir lo menos y no pudo evitar el sonrojarse.

Rukia lo notó y también se sonrojó cubriéndose instintivamente con sus brazos.

-¿Que estás mirando pervertido?

-¡Rukia no es...! - Pero no alcanzó a terminar cuando la pelinegra le cerró la puerta en la narices, tumbándolo en el suelo – Au...

**.** ·

* * *

-¡Inoue! ¡¿Donde estás?! - Gritaba un ya desesperado Ichigo al no verla salir del agua aun - ¡Inoue!

De pronto notó que las olas estaban muy fuertes, y oyó un grito proveniente de la chica.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!

-Maldita sea, se lo advertí – Y sin decir nada más se lanzó al agua en rescate de la chica que por necia se estaba ahogando. ¿Pero quien la manda a lanzarse al mar estando con la marea alta?

Ichigo nadó hasta alcanzarla y mientras la sostenía firmemente nadó con ella hasta la orilla. Salió del agua con la chica entre sus brazos y al ver que no estaba consciente y que al parecer no respiraba se alarmó aun más de lo que ya estaba.

La dejó sobre la arena seca y se agachó junto a ella.

-Inoue, Inoue despierta ¡Inoue! - Le decía, pero ella no reaccionaba. Entonces recordó sus clases de primeros auxilios y reanimación, algo que había aprendido en la clínica con su padre. Tragó un poco de saliva al pensar en lo que iba a hacer, pero era eso o nada.

Acercó su rostro al de ella, lentamente, sintiendo latir su corazón, y cuando por fin tocó sus labios, al principio olvidó lo que iba a hacer, pero al recordarlo comenzó a reanimarla. Su táctica funcionó pues Orihime comenzó a toser y a abrir lentamente sus ojos.

-Kurosaki-kun...

-Eres una tonta, te dije que era peligroso lanzarse al mar de noche ¿No ves que la marea está muy alta?

-Perdón, soy una tonta, siempre lo he sido – De los ojos grises de Orihime comenzaron a caer gruesas lágrimas. Se sentía tan, pero tan estúpida.

-No digas eso, sólo eres una cabezota, perdón por llamarte tonta – Dijo él secando sus lágrimas, acariciando de paso su mejilla. Orihime se apoyó en sus codos y sus antebrazos para quedar más cerca de él.

-Perdóname Kurosaki-kun, siempre hago que me rescates.

-Está bien, te prometí que te protegería, y supongo que así seguirá siendo – Esta vez fue él quien se acercó más a ella. Ambos podían sentir las respiraciones del otro sobre sus rostros. La distancia era cada vez menor, hasta que se hubo disipado por completo, quedando la escena perfecta de un beso bajo la luz de la luna. El primer beso de Orihime, quien no lo podía creer, pero se sentía tan bien que no le importaba nada.

Los labios de Ichigo se movían sobre los de ella y fue cuando la ojigris rodeó su cuello con sus manos, quedando completamente sentada sobre la arena, y disfrutando al máximo del contacto de esos labios, hasta ya no poder respirar.

Continuara...

**Bueno, eso ha sido todo.**

**Muchas gracias por leer. Me voy a tardar un poco con este y el otro fic porque esta semana tengo que estudiar para la PSU ( prueba de selección universitaria) y bueno, ustedes comprenderán. Después tengo mi fiesta de graduación, pero apenas me zafe de todo eso les dejo la conti.**

**Bueno eso era todo.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Bye ^^**


	6. Despertando de un dulce sueño

**Hola!!!**

**Después de mucho tiempo sin saber que escribir, porque en verdad se me había cortado la inspiración, por fin ha llegado a mí xD**

**En serio, perdonen por lo mucho que he demorado con este capítulo, no sé que me pasaba que simplemente no lo podía continuar, pero bueno, he hecho un esfuerzo por que se me ocurriera algo, y aunque no es lo mejor, aquí está, por fin, el capítulo 6 de este fic.**

**Les quiero avisar que no será demasiado largo, tal vez acabe dentro de unos cuatro capítulos más, si no es que menos, y eso para enfocarme totalmente en el fic "Volverte a amar".**

**Bueno, sin más, espero que les guste, y les agradezco toda su infinita paciencia.**

………

**Capitulo 6: Despertando de un dulce sueño.**

Todo había pasado tan rápido que no supo como. Había sido capaz de besar a Orihime y aún no se explicaba cual había sido el motivo.

-¡Mierda! ¡Que idiota! - Se dijo Ichigo cayendo sobre la cama. No quería pensar en nada, lo atormentaba el hecho de haber rozado si quiera esos labios con los suyos. Los brazos de Orihime rodeando su cuello y la sensación de calidez en su pecho. Todo eso... no quería sentirlo...

**.** ·** . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _**

-Él me ha besado... - Decía Orihime con su rostro sonrojado. Estaba recostada sobre la cama y abrazaba la almohada contra su pecho, sintiendo los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

Llevó una mano hasta sus labios, donde aún podía sentir los del peli naranja, y se sonrojaba más de sólo pensar en ello, si es que eso era posible.

-Fue tan lindo... Kurosaki-kun me gusta tanto... - Murmuró muy avergonzada, cubriendo su rostro con la almohada.

**.** ·** . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _**

Al día siguiente todos bajaron a desayunar al comedor del hotel.

Era un lugar muy espacioso, y se notaba muy cómodo para comer tranquilamente. Había algunas plantas adornando ciertas partes y la playa se podía ver perfectamente.

Cuando Ichigo vio a Orihime no pudo evitar ponerse tan rojo que parecía que se hubiera contagiado de alguna enfermedad.

-¿Qué es esa cara tan roja Ichigo? – Lo molestó Renji enseguida. A Ichigo no le hizo mucha gracia y frunció el ceño.

-B-buenos días a todos – Los saludó Orihime tímidamente, en especial por estar frente a frente con Ichigo. Su corazón no paraba de latir tan fuerte que sentía que se iba a salir de su pecho – "Cielos, que vergüenza siento… después de ese beso" – Se sonrojó de sólo pensar en ello otra vez.

-Hola – Le saludaron rápidamente todos sus amigos, pero el peli naranja no le dijo nada. Se levantó del asiento y les dio la espalda a todos.

-No tengo hambre, creo que iré a dar una vuelta – Dijo Ichigo, para después irse del lugar dejando a todos desconcertados.

-¿Fue algo que dije? – Se preguntó Renji confundido.

-Seguro que sí, como eres un idiota – Le respondió Rukia, a lo que el pelirrojo simplemente la miró de mala manera y después se echó un enorme pedazo de pan a la boca, por lo que comenzó a atragantarse, y todos comenzaron a reírse mientras Chad trataba de ayudarle.

Orihime miró por donde se había ido Ichigo. Ciertamente le había dolido esa extraña forma de actuar del chico ¿Por qué la había ignorado? ¿Acaso no había significado nada para él aquel beso?

Sin decir nada, se levantó y se fue de ahí, pero nadie lo notó por el alboroto que estaba armando Renji.

**.** ·** . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _**

Ichigo se sentó frente al mar. Estaba confundido, no sabía que le estaba pasando ¿Por qué había besado a Orihime? ¿Y por que se sentía extraño cada vez que estaba con ella? Aquella sensación, era como si la conociera de algún otro lado, pero estaba seguro de que no era posible ¿Dónde iba a conocerla?

Esta vez se recostó sobre la arena, llevándose ambas manos detrás de la nuca, y cerró sus ojos, quedándose dormido en pocos minutos.

0000

_Un pequeño niño se encontraba sentado bajo la copa de un árbol. Su rostro estaba entre sus rodillas, y estaba llorando. _

_-¿Por qué? – Se preguntaba aquel pequeño de cabello anaranjado, sin poder parar de llorar - ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?_

_La pequeña niña llegaba hoy como todos los días a jugar a ese parque, pero esta vez vio algo diferente, a un pequeño que estaba llorando sentado en la copa de un árbol. Sus ojos grises se fijaron en aquel muchacho que parecía de su edad, y no pudo quitarle la vista de encima durante varios minutos, hasta que finamente se decidió a hablarle._

_-¿Qué te sucede? – Preguntó con su voz aguda y algo traviesa. El niño levantó su vista, encontrándose con aquellos grandes ojos grises que lo miraban con mucha curiosidad. Primero dudó en contestar, pero finalmente decidió hacerlo._

_-Mi perrito, fue atropellado – Respondió, volviendo a soltar un par de lágrimas – Y ahora está muerto – Y una vez más escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas._

_La niña lo miró con cierta tristeza, como si comprendiera su dolor._

_-Pero no llores, seguro se ha ido al cielo de los perritos – Le dijo con una enorme sonrisa, para tratar de animarlo. Él enseguida le miró algo sorprendido, y después asintió con la cabeza._

_-S-si – Dijo el pequeño, que de pronto ya no se sentía tan triste._

_-¡Ichigo, ven! – Se escuchó la voz de una mujer. El niño se levantó de golpe y comenzó a correr en dirección a esa voz, pero antes de desaparecer por completo de la vista de esa niña, se dio la vuelta y le dedicó una sonrisa._

_-¡Gracias por todo! – Y luego de eso se fue corriendo._

0000

Ichigo abrió sus ojos con cierta pesadez.

-¿Por qué demonios he vuelto a soñar con ella? – Se preguntó con fastidio, volviéndose a sentar sobre la arena. Últimamente había soñado mucho con esa niña de su promesa, y la veía cada vez más claramente.

En verdad, ella había significado mucho en su vida, pero fue cuando era sólo un niño ¿Por qué tenía que soñarla a cada momento? Él no era una de esas personas que creían fácilmente en cosas románticas y promesas que se cumplían después de años de no verse. Pero seguro que era por estar en ese lugar, ya que donde la conoció también estaba cerca del mar, y tal vez por eso la recordaba tanto, por eso y porque aún guardaba la cadena dorada que ella le había regalad la última vez que se vieron.

-Como sea, no debería estar pensando tanto en esa niña – Se dijo.

**.** ·** . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _**

-¿Qué será lo que sucede con Kurosaki-kun? – Se preguntó Orihime con cierta tristeza. Estaba sentada sobre un risco, observando hacia abajo como las olas del mar golpeaban las filosas rocas del fondo. En realidad ese era un lugar bastante peligroso, pero como era ella, no le había tomado importancia a eso.

Soltó un gran suspiro. Estaba confundida ¿Por qué le pasaban todas esas cosas? Primero la muerte de sus padres cuando sólo era una niña, después lo de su único familiar; su hermano Sora. El haber llegado a una casa de puros extraños, que aunque la trataban bien, no había podido evitar enamorarse de uno de ellos.

-¿Por qué eres tan frío? Ayer… me dijiste que siempre me protegerías, entonces… ¿Por qué eres así conmigo Kurosaki-kun? – Sus palabras se apagaron al tiempo que cubría su rostro con sus manos para evitar llorar. No quería llorar, sabía que sería inútil derramar alguna lágrima en este momento, pero, realmente se sentía mal, ese había sido su primer beso, y fue tan hermoso que no comprendía la razón de que él la ignorara ahora.

Con todo eso se puso de pie y regresó al hotel, aún deprimida, porque a pesar de pensarlo mucho no consiguió una respuesta que le hiciera sentir mejor.

-Hey, Orihime – Le dijo su amiga Tatsuki, acerándose a ella con una sonrisa - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a nadar un rato?

-Seguro Tatsuki-chan – Respondió la peli naranja – Voy a cambiarme y nos vamos.

La chica corrió hacia su habitación. Prefirió no seguir pensando en aquello y divertirse, ya que hace tiempo no visitaba el mar, y ahora que tenía nuevos amigos, no quería que ellos se sintieran mal por su culpa.

**.** ·** . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _**

-¡Ichigo! – Se escuchó un enorme grito en medio de la playa, seguida de un fuerte golpe en la cara del pobre Keigo, quien se disponía a lanzarse sobre su amigo, pero éste lo interceptó con una patada.

-¿Qué sucede Keigo? – Preguntó Ichigo con normalidad. El muchacho se puso de pie muy animado, mientras el resto de sus amigos se aparecían.

-¿Ichigo vamos a nadar un rato? ¿O que dices de ir a ver a las hermosas chicas de esta playa?

-Paso – Respondió el peli naranja con fastidio.

-No le hables de chicas, ya sabes que desde ese incidente Ichigo se ha vuelto gay – Dijo Renji con ironía mientras se sentaba junto a aludido, el cual se enfadó ante este comentario.

-¡¿A quien le llamas gay pedazo de idiota?! – Gritó molesto Ichigo. Renji simplemente se cubrió los oídos, y Uryuu aprovechó de hacer su comentario.

-¿Si no eres gay entonces por que aún no tienes novia?

-¡Eso que te importa cuatro ojos!

-¡¿A quien le dices cuatro ojos, pelo de zanahoria?!

-¡Yo te mato! – Contestó Ichigo lanzándose sobre Ishida. Renji sólo los veía divertido, y Chad se sentó sin hacer ningún comentario, después de todo verlos pelear era pan de todos los días.

Keigo se alejó junto con Mizuiro para ir a ver a las chicas, y Rukia se sentó junto a Renji para ver lo bonito que estaba el mar.

-¿No crees que son unos idiotas? – Preguntó la pelinegra, a lo que él le sonrió, y miró a los chicos aún peleándose sobre la arena de la playa.

-Ciertamente – Contestó Renji. De pronto un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, y miró a Rukia algo avergonzado – Rukia, sobre lo de anoche… yo lo siento… no fue mi intención.

-Si… lo sé – La chica también se sonrojó, y bajó la mirada algo apenada – Sólo olvidémoslo ¿De acuerdo?

-Si – Dijo Renji, quien volvió a mirar a los dos idiotas de sus amigos, para soltar una pequeña risa luego.

**.** ·** . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _**

-Listo – Dijo Orihime luciendo su hermoso bikini color fucsia frente a un espejo. Luego tomó un short de mezclilla y se lo puso encima. Una blusa de tirantes color mostaza, y unas sandalias del mismo color le dieron el toque final a su teñida.

Cuando iba a salir, de pronto notó que algo le faltaba, siempre lo traía consigo pero ayer se había olvidado de ponérselo. Lo sacó de su bolso, era aquel colgante dorado, con la mitad del corazón.

Sonrió al verlo, y luego lo colgó alrededor de su cuello.

-Fue en un lugar parecido a este donde le conocí… - Susurró con una sonrisa – Ah, soy tan despistada que ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre, pero me lo dijo una vez… ¿Cómo era?

Se fue preguntándose el nombre de ese niño que conoció una vez. En verdad era una persona muy despistada, y más cuando era una niña pequeña. Se había olvidado hasta de su cara, lo único que recordaba era haberlo conocido, y haberle regalado la otra parte del corazón. Y también que habían prometido volver a encontrarse.

Orihime no estaba segura de si eso iba a suceder o no, pero le gustaría que esa promesa se cumpliese como en las películas y en los cuentos de hadas. En verdad sentía deseos de volver a ver a ese niño, que ahora debía ser todo un hombre.

-Bueno… si sigo creyendo seguro volveré a verlo – Y después de sus palabras se dirigió a la playa para encontrarse con sus amigos.

**.** ·** . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _**

-¡…Y además se te nota demasiado que te gusta Inoue! – Gritó Uryuu luego de darle una patada a Ichigo, la que por fin logró quitárselo de encima.

Todos los voltearon a ver algo sorprendidos, y es que no se esperaban ese comentario por parte del chico de lentes, y menos que Ichigo se sonrojara de la manera en que lo hizo.

-¿D-de que estás hablando Ishida?

-Como si no nos hubiésemos dado cuenta – Bufó Ishida mientras se ponía de pie – Te haces el idiota, pero todo el tiempo estás yendo tras ella, y no puedes reconocer que en verdad te gusta.

-Cállate – Le ordenó Ichigo molesto. No soportaba que le hablaran de esos temas, y es que de sólo recordar lo que su ex –novia le había hecho se moría de rabia, Ella, con su carita de ángel lo había hipnotizado, para después engañarlo de esa forma.

-¿Por qué te molestas? ¿Acaso piensas seguir huyendo de ello por el resto de tu vida? ¿Piensas que evitando hablar del tema será como si nada hubiera sucedido?

-¡Cállate! – Gritó esta vez Ichigo. Uryuu simplemente lo miró de forma desafiante, y dio un paso hacia atrás. Ichigo estaba verdaderamente molesto, y todos se habían dado cuenta de ello.

-Ichigo, Uryuu, por favor cálmense – Les dijo Renji parándose en medio de los dos – Esta pelea ya se salió del juego, no quiero que se vayan a matar.

Los dos sólo lo miraron y luego suspiraron, en verdad se habían tomado las cosas muy en serio, pero en el fondo Ichigo sabía que su amigo tenía razón, no podía huir para siempre de los problemas, alguna vez debía de aceptar que ella se había ido, que estaba muerta, y que lo había engañado con otro, aunque eso le doliese demasiado.

-Está bien, lo siento Ichigo – Se disculpó Ishida, porque sabía que había ido demasiado lejos – Pero debes reconocer que si te gusta Inoue-san.

-Ya basta con eso – Dijo el peli naranja - ¿Cómo podría gustarme una chica tan tonta, despistada y torpe como Inoue? – Preguntó soltando otro suspiro y cerrando los ojos, sin percatarse de quien acababa de llegar.

Ichigo abrió sus ojos al ver que nadie decía nada, y al ver a la chica parada frente a él, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se sorprendió enormemente, y se dio cuenta de que había cometido un grave error.

-I-Inoue yo… - Trató de decir, pero ella se fue corriendo del lugar, sin poder parar de llorar - ¡Inoue! – Gritó corriendo detrás de ella.

Mientras corría, se percató de algo que no había notado en un comienzo: Orihime llevaba colgada en su cuello aquella cadena de oro, la misma que el tenía.

¿Podía ser posible… que ella fuera esa niña?

Continuara…

………

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y que me perdonen por la demora.**

**Espero tener la conti lista pronto, y no se preocupen, que el otro fic también lo actualizaré pronto.**

**Sin más, gracias por leer, y por todos sus reviews ^^**

**Bye**


	7. Siempre fuiste tú

**¡Hola!**

**¡Lo sé! Llevo mucho sin actualizar éste fic y me van a querer matar por lo corto ¡Gomen! Lo que pasa es que las ideas no me daban, no sabía que poner, pero algo se me ocurrió, pues lo tengo que terminar sí o sí.**

**No va a ser un fic muy largo, así que creo que habrá unos pocos capítulos más, pero lo trataré de hacer lo mejor que pueda ^^**

**Y si alguien todavía quiere leer, le estaré muy agradecida.**

…

**Capitulo 7: Siempre fuiste tú.**

Orihime no paraba de correr, sus pies no se detenían, mientras oía los desesperados gritos de Ichigo.

Estaba llorando, no tenía otra forma de sentirse.

¿Cómo había sido tan tonta? ¿Cómo se había podido llegar a enamorar de él? Era lógico que él no sintiera nada, que sólo la hubiese besado por pura lástima, pero realmente le dolía pensarlo. Era algo demasiado triste para ella.

Por otro lado, Ichigo se sentía como un verdadero estúpido. No podía entender por que dijo todas esas cosas sin sentido, él no pensaba así de ella. Simplemente se sentía avergonzado de que sus amigos le dijesen en su cara que a él le gustaba. Pero era cierto, le gustaba Inoue Orihime, le gustaba y mucho.

Y las palabras de Ishida eran más que ciertas, era la hora de superar el trauma de que la persona que una vez amó hubiese muerto en un accidente, después de haberlo engañado.

Su corazón había quedado tremendamente herido, pero Orihime no era la culpable de eso, ella no tenía anda que ver en eso, y no tenía por que estar pagándolo.

Y mientras corría detrás de la chica, no podía evitar recordar aquel día en que esa mujer que amaba lo había traicionado.

—_¿Por qué? – Preguntó, mientras observaba como ella se levantaba apresurada de aquella cama, tratando de explicar lo inexplicable, tratando de hallar una excusa que explicara el por que estaba con otro hombre en su cama._

—_I-Ichigo, todo esto tiene una explicación – Dijo la chica cubriendo su cuerpo con las sábanas. Jamás pensó que ese día Ichigo iría de visita sorpresa, y que sorpresa se había llevado él cuando la encontró con otro._

—_No seas falsa mujer, sabes bien que no tienes como negar lo que este chico está viendo – Dijo el tipo que había estado con ella. Ichigo jamás supo su nombre porque en ese momento salió corriendo._

_No quería volver a verla. Ella era una mentirosa, lo había engañado tan descaradamente y después trataba de darle una tonta excusa. Jamás se volvería a enamorar, nunca volvería a entregar el corazón a otra mujer. Desde ese mismo momento Ichigo se había vuelto un muerto viviente._

—¡Inoue! – Volvió a gritar, tratando inútilmente de llamarla. Ella había desaparecido, no estaba por ninguna parte.

Simplemente cayó al suelo dándole un golpe a la arena. No podía entender como había sido tan estúpido.

Su amiga Rukia llegó corriendo donde él, preocupada por lo que había pasado.

—¡Ichigo! – Gritó Rukia llegando a su lado - ¿Qué pasó? ¿En donde está Orihime?

—No lo sé, no la encuentro – Dijo el peli naranja bajando la mirada, pero de súbito sintió como la pequeña pelinegra lo jalaba de la muñeca para hacerlo pararse, con una fuerza casi sobrehumana.

—¡¿Y que estás esperando para seguir buscándola idiota? – Preguntó Rukia con agresividad - ¡Ichigo, no seas un imbécil! ¡Deja de ser un cobarde por una vez en tu vida y enfrenta tus problemas!

—R-Rukia… - Profirió Ichigo sorprendido por la actitud de su amiga. Ella tenía razón y él lo sabía, sabía que debía olvidar el pasado y no rendirse en este momento. No dijo nada más y volvió a correr a buscar a Orihime.

Aquel beso no había sido algo sin significado, había sido algo que le hizo muy feliz. A él le había gustado besar a Orihime y tenía que decírselo.

**.** ·** . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _**

—¿Por qué duele tanto? – Se preguntó Orihime dejando de correr. Había llegado hasta la parte más desolada de la playa. Se sorprendió al descubrir que era tan grande.

Se sentía estúpida y patética, había corrido y llorado en frente de todos sus amigos y en frente de él. Podría simplemente haberse quedado callada y hacer como que no escuchó nada, o que ese comentario no le había importado, pero había sido demasiado para ella.

Se dejó caer sobre la arena, tomando entre sus manos aquella cadena dorada, tratando de parar de llorar, pero no podía hacerlo.

—¿Por qué Kurosaki-kun? Yo creí que tú… yo pensé…

Su corazón se apretaba tratando de encontrar una explicación, tratando de olvidar el recuerdo más feliz de su vida, aquel beso bajo la luz de la luna, porque se había dado cuenta que para él no fue nada.

**.** ·** . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _**

—¿Qué pasó Rukia? – Preguntó Renji mientras llegaba donde la chica. Ella sólo sonrió.

—Parece que Ichigo al fin se decidió – Contestó – Será mejor que los dejemos solos para que arreglen sus problemas entre ellos.

—¿De verdad crees que todo esté bien? – Inquirió Renji preocupado, más Rukia sólo asintió con la cabeza y decidió regresar con los demás.

Renji la siguió en silencio, no había nada más que él pudiera hacer, sólo seguirla y dejar que Ichigo y Orihime solucionaran todo entre ellos, además, él tenía sus propios problemas con cierta chica que en este momento caminaba delante de él.

—"_¿Le digo o no le digo?" _– Se preguntó mentalmente, debatiéndose entre decirle o no a Rukia que ella le gustaba, pero finalmente y como siempre, se decidió por el no.

**.** ·** . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _**

Orihime no sabía donde se encontraba, había corrido tanto que ya no reconocía ningún lugar, sólo sabía que estaba en medio de una playa desierta, sin nadie a su alrededor y que estaba arrodillada sobre la arena, observando su cadena de oro, aquella quela ataba a una promesa de hace muchos años, cuando sólo era una niña.

—_Ten, ya sé que pronto te irás, así que no nos podremos ver más – Dijo la pequeña Orihime mientras sonreía al chico, el cual sólo la miraba sin comprender._

—_¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó un pequeño niño de cabellos naranjas mientras recibía aquella cadenita dorada, notando que ella tenía una igual; un corazón partido a la mitad._

—_Es un regalo para ti, para que siempre me recuerdes – Le respondió la pequeña – Nunca me olvides… hasta que vuelva a encontrarte._

—_Lo prometo… es una promesa… - Dijo el niño sonriendo, contagiando también a la pequeña Orihime con su sonrisa._

—_Sólo nosotros dos en todo el mundo tenemos estas cadenas, mi padre me las hizo y me dijo que se la diera a un amigo especial, si por algún motivo no nos vemos más… - Bajó la mirada con cierta tristeza – Y si nos olvidamos… sabremos quienes somos cuando completemos las dos partes del corazón._

—_Ya veo… - Dijo el niño sonriendo otra vez, pero justo en ese momento fue llamado por su madre, así que se despidió y se fue corriendo de ahí, dejando a Orihime sola, y nunca más lo volvió a ver._

—Me pregunto… ¿Por qué recuerdo a ese niño ahora? – Se preguntó la peli naranja algo extrañada, sin embargo lo que oyó la dejó casi sin respiración.

—Porque ha estado frente a ti todo el tiempo – Era la voz de Ichigo. Orihime se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con el joven de ojos marrones que la miraba fijamente, mientras que ella se secó rápidamente las lágrimas de su rostro y soltó su cadena, la cual quedó colgada de su cuello.

—K-Kurosaki-kun yo… - Ella trató de decir algo, pero no sabía que, así que sólo pudo bajar la mirada para ya no verlo, realmente sentía que volvería a llorar si lo observaba.

—Inoue, lo siento, todo eso que dije fue una estupidez, yo no pienso así de ti – Dijo Ichigo mirándola aún sin desviar sus ojos ni por un segundo de ella – Bueno, sí eres torpe, pero eso es lo que me gusta de ti.

—¿Eh? – Exclamó la chica confundida y mirándolo con sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos, más la sorpresa fue mayor al observar lo que Ichigo sostenía entre sus manos. Entre las manos del Kurosaki colgaba una cadenita exactamente igual a la que ella guardaba siempre cerca de su corazón, pero… no podía ser verdad.

—Inoue ¿Lo recuerdas? La promesa de aquella vez, que nunca nos íbamos a olvidar, pero hemos sido unos despistados, tanto tú como yo nos olvidamos – Orihime aún no salía de su asombro, mientras que Ichigo le hablaba de una forma en que nunca lo había hecho antes, su ceño no estaba fruncido y le estaba sonriendo.

—N-no entiendo Kurosaki-kun ¿Por qué tú…? – Pero antes de terminar su pregunta, finalmente Orihime cayó en cuenta de que era lo que estaba pasando. Había sido demasiado ciega para verlo antes, pero ahí, justo frente a sus ojos, se encontraba aquel niño de la promesa, sólo que ahora ya no era un niño.

—Inoue, también me costó darme cuenta, pero al ver la otra mitad del corazón, supe que eras tú, aquella niña que me hizo reír esa vez – Ichigo apoyó sus dos manos sobre los hombros de la chica, la cual aún se encontraba aturdida – Siento lo que dije, golpéame si quieres, pero no llores, no soy más que un idiota y no tienes que llorar por mi culpa.

—Es que yo… tú… eso que dijiste… - De pronto la peli naranja dejó de hablar, sólo se abrazó al chico mientras sollozaba fuertemente, e Ichigo se sonrojó al instante, pero le correspondió el abrazo rodeándola por la cintura.

—I-Inoue, te acabo de decir que no lloraras, tonta – La regañó el chico con voz apacible, mientras que ella sólo lloraba sobre su pecho, sin embargo no se tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de que se encontraba sobre el torso desnudo del Kurosaki, por lo que los colores subieron a su cabeza de una forma impresionante y se separó tan rápido que tropezó y cayó al suelo – Hey ¿Estás bien?

—Auch… mi trasero – Se quejó la chica sobándose en donde se había golpeado, provocando que Ichigo se volviera a sonrojar al verla. Él se agachó a su lado, tomándole de la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

—Y lo dicho, eres torpe – Dijo Ichigo mientras reía divertido. Orihime lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero al verle esa hermosa sonrisa en el rostro no fue capaz de molestarse con él, al contrario, le agradaba que él sonriera por su causa, realmente era reconfortante que no estuviera amargado como siempre.

—Kurosaki-kun… - Habló la chica mientras se ponía de pie. Se limpió un poco de arena del cuerpo y miró al peli naranja fijamente, aunque estaba muy sonrojada – Y-yo… Kurosaki-kun… estoy enamorada de ti.

—Inoue… - Fue todo lo que pudo decir Ichigo, ya que estaba sorprendido de que la chica le dijese esas palabras tan abiertamente, pero por otro lado se sentía estúpidamente feliz, como nunca antes.

—Yo sé que soy una tonta y todo eso, pero… no lo puedo evitar, también sé que nunca te vas a fijar en mí, pero ese beso que me diste… - Sin embargo no pudo continuar hablando al ver sus labios sellados, repentinamente por los del Kurosaki, el cual de un momento a otro la tomó por la cintura con una de sus manos, mientras que la otra se dirigía a su mentón, para así tenerla muy cerca de él.

Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron como platos mientras trataba de asimilar lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo rápidamente cerró sus ojos, intentando corresponder a su segundo beso, el segundo que él le daba y el cual estaba haciendo latir su corazón de una manera bastante alarmante.

Sus manos se dirigieron al cuello del chico, rodeándolo así mientras sus labios poco a poco comenzaban a moverse.

Las olas golpeaban contra la orilla mientras ambos peli naranjas se besaban, haciendo –sin palabras- una nueva promesa; estar siempre juntos.

**.** ·** . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _**

—¡¿Qué? – Preguntaron todos sus amigos con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras que Ichigo y Orihime estaban tomados de las manos frente a ellos. Ella sonreía y él sólo estaba sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo que escucharon idiotas, Inoue y yo somos novios – Repitió Ichigo ante las atónitas miradas de todos sus amigos.

Orihime lo abrazó contenta, mientras que Rukia sólo reía por lo bajo, al fin y al cabo le daba gusto por ellos dos, sobre todo por Ichigo, finalmente volvería a ser el mismo.

Continuara…

.…

**Bueno, hasta aquí se queda por ahora, sé que ha estado corto, pero lo compensaré en la conti y no tardaré meses como ahora, ya que pienso terminarlo pronto para así poner algún nuevo fic.**

**Bueno, nos leemos y gracias por leer, si es que queda alguien ^^**

**¡Bye!**


	8. Noticia inesperada

**Antes que nada, perdonen por el capítulo tan corto pero ando corta de imaginación por culpa de mis hermanos gritones, segundo, gomen por la demora, la misma excusa xDD**

**Sin más, les dejo leer agradeciendo por sus reviews como siempre ^^**

**xxxx**

**Capitulo 8: Noticia inesperada**

El autobús se detuvo frente a la escuela de Karakura, dando paso a la salida de los jóvenes, que habían disfrutado de un viaje inolvidable a la playa, pero sin duda quienes jamás lo podrían olvidar serían Ichigo y Orihime, porque en ese lugar se habían vuelto a reencontrar como cuando eran niños, habían logrado cumplir su promesa.

Ellos dos bajaron tomados de las manos mientras que sus amigos les miraban con cierta burla, sobre todo Ishida y Renji, ya que querían hacer enfadar a Ichigo, sin embargo éste se mostraba muy sonriente, cosa que los tenía desconcertados.

—Ya Ichigo, dinos como se hicieron novios, no te hagas de rogar – Decía Renji siguiéndole, pero el Kurosaki sólo lo ignoraba mientras que caminaba de la mano de Inoue, llevando un bolso a su espalda y en su mano libre una maleta con rueditas.

—Kurosaki-kun… no es necesario que lleves mi maleta, yo puedo con ella – Le habló Orihime algo sonrojada, pues le daba vergüenza que todos estuvieran viendo aquella escena, mas Ichigo sólo siguió caminando.

—No es problema para mí Inoue, además si dejo que tú la lleves podrías tener un accidente o algo, recuerda que eres torpe – Fue todo lo que dijo, haciendo sentir algo mal a la chica, la cual bajó la mirada entristecida – Y eres mi novia, así que quiero hacer algo por ti – Confesó un poco sonrojado.

Orihime lo miró sorprendida un momento, pero luego una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Hai Kurosaki-kun – Dijo la chica alegremente.

Rukia miraba la escena de esos dos acaramelados mientras se alejaba. No podía negar que estaba muy feliz por ellos, sin embargo desearía estar igual, no era que necesitara desesperadamente un novio, era sólo que cierto sujeto con el que deseaba estar no le hacía el menor caso, o al menos eso pensaba ella.

—Oye Rukia – La llamó Renji, quien llevaba una maleta a su espalda, cargándola como si no pesara nada - ¿Te van a venir a buscar?

—Así es Nii-sama me mandó a su chofer para que me ayude con las maletas – Respondió la pelinegra asintiendo con la cabeza, pero no pudo decir más cuando vio llegar una limusina negra, de donde bajó un sirviente de su hermano, que le ayudó a meter las maletas en el auto.

—Que pena, aunque debe ser genial andar en uno de esos – Renji se comenzó a alejar, pero fue detenido por la Kuchiki, que de verdad no quería que se fuera.

—¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Le diré al chofer que te lleve a casa antes a ti – Ofreció amablemente ella, cosa realmente extraña ya que siempre era muy agresiva con Renji y a pesar de que él por un momento se sintió feliz, su sonrisa desapareció en un instante.

—No, mejor me voy caminando ¡Nos vemos el lunes en la escuela! – Gritó antes de salir corriendo, dejando a Rukia con una extraña sensación, era como si él estuviese huyendo de ella.

—Renji… - Murmuró la ojiazul bajando la mirada, con un ligero dejo de tristeza en sus ojos.

Mientras tanto, Renji corría sin mirar a ninguna parte.

—"_No puedo dejar que Rukia vea donde vivo, no soy más que un muerto de hambre… ¿Qué me hizo pensar que se podría fijar en mí?_" – Se preguntó deprimido.

**.** ·** . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _**

Ichigo y Orihime caminaban en silencio, cada uno mirando a un lado opuesto de la calle. Era cierto que ya se habían hecho novios, pero sólo se habían besado dos veces, después de eso no tuvieron ni un solo momento para estar juntos sin que alguien les molestara, con todo el salón preguntando que sucedió, que esto y lo otro, por eso ahora que sí estaban solos se sentían un poco incómodos y ninguno se atrevía a iniciar una conversación.

—Etto… Kurosaki-kun – Se animó a hablar por fin la peli naranja, pero mirando al suelo y no a su novio - ¿Qué crees que nos diga Kurosaki-san por… por lo nuestro?

—Lo más seguro es que nos grite un poco que no lo puede creer y luego se lance a llorar bajo el retrato de mamá – Respondió Ichigo cansinamente. Ya casi podía verlo, Isshin se volvería loco con la noticia y seguro soltaría una buena cantidad de estupideces.

—¿Tú crees? – Preguntó la ojigris sonriendo graciosamente mientras se llevaba su mano libre a sus labios. Cuando Ichigo la miró no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pensando en lo hermosa que era ella, porque realmente Inoue Orihime era la chica más preciosa que había visto, y pensar que era su novia…

—S-sí, seguro que sí – Ichigo desvió la mirada hacia su costado izquierdo, mirando a las nubes rojizas del cielo, muestra de que atardecía. Se sentía cada vez más extraño al mirar a Orihime y eso le hacía pensar que era un idiota.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, cada uno viendo hacia un lado diferente todavía, hasta que de pronto pasó un niño en bicicleta muy cerca de Orihime, dándole un pequeño susto que la hizo saltar hacia un lado, cayendo literalmente entre los brazos de su novio. No cayeron al suelo, pero el peso del empuje hizo que Ichigo quedara contra una pared, abrazando a Orihime por la cintura mientras ambos se veían a los ojos, sintiendo de cerca sus respiraciones.

—K-Kurosaki-kun… - Murmuró la ojigris avergonzada, mientras que sentía como su corazón daba enormes saltos dentro de su pecho, al igual que él, que también se sentía muy incómodo por la situación, pero a la vez no le desagradaba para nada.

—I-Inoue yo… - El chico estaba un tanto nervioso, acercando su rostro al de ella, a punto de besarla, cuando de pronto un grito los interrumpió.

—¡Ichigo! – Esa era la voz de Isshin Kurosaki. Los dos jóvenes se separaron rápidamente y no bastó más que un segundo para que se dieran cuenta de que estaban afuera de su casa, y que el padre de Ichigo los miraba por la ventana - ¡¿Se puede saber que le estás haciendo a Orihime-chan? ¡¿Acaso la estás acosando sexualmente?

—¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo papá? – Gritó Ichigo totalmente rojo y avergonzado por lo que acababa de vociferar su padre. Orihime estaba igual, no podía creer que el señor Isshin hubiera insinuado que Ichigo estaba "abusando" de ella.

Isshin por su parte bajó como alma que lleva el diablo, quedando justo en frente de los dos chicos que aún seguían ahí parados, aunque ya estaban un tanto alejados.

—¡Ahora mismo me vas a explicar que intentabas mal hijo! – Gritó el hombre mientras apuntaba al peli naranja con su dedo índice, causando que una venita se marcara en la sien del más joven - ¡Dime si es verdad que planeabas abusar de Orihime-chan!

—¡Ya te dije que no! – Exclamó Ichigo furioso. Orihime entonces se paró entre los dos, aún con el rostro ardiendo de vergüenza, pero se armó de valor para intervenir en la pelea.

—K-Kurosaki-san, lo que pasa es que… K-Kurosaki-kun y yo podemos explicarlo… verá usted… - Ella trataba de hablar, pero no hacía más que jugar con sus dedos con nerviosismo, así que Isshin no lograba entenderle del todo, pero en ese momento Ichigo cogió su mano, sin importarle lo que dijera su padre.

—¿Sabes que viejo? Inoue y yo somos novios, y no tenemos por que darte más explicaciones – Anunció antes de entrar a la casa, jalando a su novia con él, la cual aún no salía del estado de shock por lo que acababa de decir él.

Mientras que Isshin, se encontraba también en estado de shock, sin poder creer lo que Ichigo había dicho. Dejó de gritarle y amenazar a su hijo, sólo pudo pensar en hacer una sola cosa en ese momento.

—¡Mi adorada Masaki! – Gritó entrando a la casa y echándose a llorar bajo el retrato de su esposa fallecida, mientras que una gotita recorría las frentes de los dos peli naranjas - ¡Por fin, por fin nuestro hijo tiene una novia! ¡Ichigo se ha hecho hombre, estoy tan orgulloso!

Orihime comenzó a reír ante lo que sucedía, pues era exactamente como Ichigo lo había descrito, mientras que Ichigo sólo se molestaba por la actitud infantil de su padre.

—¡Deja de hablarle al retrato de mamá, viejo loco! – Gritó furioso y dándole un golpe en la cabeza a su padre, que lo dejó estampado en el suelo, para después subir las escaleras de la casa junto con Orihime.

Isshin se puso de pie como pudo, mirando como esos dos subían al segundo piso.

—¡Ichigo, más te vale que uses protección, no quiero ser abuelo tan joven! – Advirtió a su hijo, el cual se detuvo en el último escalón, dándose la vuelta y arrojándole su zapato en plena cara.

—¡Cállate! – Gritó para luego irse corriendo, aún jalando del brazo a la pobre Orihime, que no sabía ni como sentirse, si en una casa de locos o en la escena más cómica de su vida.

**.** ·** . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _**

—No puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado, hermano… - Susurró la chica mirando la fotografía de su hermano mayor, mientras sonreía alegremente por el día que había tenido.

Ya era de noche y se encontraba en pijama sobre su cama, recordando todas las felicitaciones que había recibido por parte de su _suegro_, que incluso había llorado de la emoción pues al fin Ichigo le presentaba a una novia. Ella no sabía como sentirse, por un lado estaba tremendamente feliz de ser la novia de Ichigo, pero por el otro se sentía extraña y nerviosa, era la primera vez que tenía un novio y no quería arruinar las cosas.

—Kurosaki-kun… - Cada vez que lo nombraba sus mejillas se sonrojaban, hasta llegaba a pensar que era un poco ridícula, pero estaba enamorada ¿Qué más daba?

Decidió salir a la cocina, le estaba dando mucha sed después de todo lo que sucedió, sobre todo cuando observó como Ichigo y su padre se agarraban de los pelos y se estampaban patadas en la cara como dos luchadores profesionales, estaba acostumbrada pero no dejaba de ser impresionante que después ambos estuviesen ilesos.

Llenó un vaso con agua y la bebió lentamente, dejando que el líquido recorriera su garganta y acabara por completo con su sed.

—Que delicia – Dijo con sus ojos cerrados, pero los abrió al oír un pequeño ruido. Al mirar se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su novio, que al parecer también había ido por algo de beber, pero se quedó paralizado al verla.

Ella usaba un pijama que hacía lucir bastante su figura, se trataba de un short ajustado de color blanco y una blusa de tirantes rosada, dejando en claro por qué se había vuelto tan popular en tan poco tiempo entre los chicos de la escuela.

—Inoue… no sabía que estabas aquí – Dijo Ichigo intentando parecer despreocupado, pero la verdad era que estaba muy nervioso por la imponente y a la vez dulce imagen de su novia.

—Ah, sólo tenía un poco de sed Kurosaki-kun – Respondió la chica con una sonrisa. A veces a él le sorprendía, siempre era así de despistada, no se daba cuenta de lo que su sola presencia le causaba, y más si iba vestida de esa manera.

—Claro, yo también – Ichigo se acercó al lavabo, tomando un vaso para llenarlo con agua, mientras que Orihime se alejaba un poco para dejarle espacio. El Kurosaki bebió el agua rápidamente, para calmarse de una vez por todas, sin embargo era imposible teniéndola ahí.

Dejó el vaso sobre el mueble, mirando fijamente a la peli naranja.

—¿Sucede algo, K-Kurosaki-kun? – Preguntó bajando la mirada, se estaba sintiendo muy avergonzada.

—Inoue sé que es repentino pero yo… - Ichigo desvió la mirada, decir esto le era extremadamente difícil, era muy vergonzoso ¿Pero que importaba? A fin de cuentas ella ya era su novia, no debería sentirse tan nervioso, además estaban solos y nadie les molestaría. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos, con decisión – Bueno, desde que nos hicimos novios en la playa… no hemos estado solos ni un minuto, y pues…

—Y-ya veo… - La chica bajó la mirada, era demasiado tímida en ese sentido como para dar el primer paso, pero sabía que si no hacía algo Ichigo tampoco lo haría, así que optó por acercarse a él, cerrando sus ojos.

Él entendió de inmediato lo que trataba de decirle, así que sin esperar más –aunque los nervios no se le quitaban- se fue acercando a ella, apoyando ambas manos sobre sus hombros, hasta hacer desaparecer la distancia, uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso.

No necesitaban de nada más, sólo estando así todo era perfecto.

**.** ·** . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _**

Era ya día domingo, día de disfrutar en familia, de pasar una tarde de día de campo o yendo a la piscina, pero esa mañana en particular, había una visita en casa de los Kurosaki, una visita que nadie esperaba recibir.

Ichigo bajó las escaleras y se encaminó a la sala, encontrándose con aquel hombre que hace unos meses le había traído a aquella extraña chica que se había convertido en algo tan importante para él, pero ahora venía a todo lo contrario.

—Que bueno que vienes Kurosaki-kun – Saludó sonriente Kisuke Urahara, agitando su abanico como siempre, y por supuesto que sin quitarse su sombrero de rayas.

—Sombrero loco ¿Qué haces aquí? – Quiso saber el peli naranja, cuando de pronto la respuesta vino sola a su persona, al observar que Orihime estaba ahí, y que a sus pies había una maleta de ropa. Ella se veía triste, sólo podía mirar al suelo y eso confirmó las sospechas de Ichigo.

—Les quería agradecer por cuidarla todo este tiempo, ahora, me llevaré a Orihime-chan conmigo, iremos a América.

—¿Q-que…? – Fue todo lo que salió de los labios del Kurosaki, quien no podía creer esto, justo cuando todo estaba bien ¿Venían a quitársela de esa manera?

Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer ¿Pero que?

Continuara…

**00000000000000**

**No me maten, Orihime se nos va ¿Pero que hará Ichigo para impedirlo? ¿O será que nada?**

**Les aviso, que la conti de mi otro fic si no está para hoy en la tarde/noche estará para el sábado que viene sin falta.**

**Sin más que decir, me despido ^^ **

**¡Bye!**


	9. Adiós y hola

**¡Hola!**

**Mil perdones por demorarme tanto con este fic, pero por más que trataba y abría el documento no se me ocurría como seguirlo, lo intenté de muchas maneras, borrando todo lo que ponía, hasta que al fin se me ocurrió algo, pero no es la gran cosa, perdón si el capítulo no es muy bueno.**

**En fin, espero no tardar tanto con el siguiente, ya que no le queda mucho, nos leemos abajo.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capitulo 9: Adiós y hola**

Estaba encerrado en su habitación, sin poder creer aún lo que había pasado ¿Por qué?

Se la había llevado, Kisuke Urahara se la había llevado, se llevó a Orihime de su lado y no había nada que él pudiera hacer.

—_Lo siento, Kurosaki-kun, yo no quiero dejarte, pero Urahara-san es mi tutor legal y… no puedo desobedecerlo… - Dijo bajando la mirada, no era capaz de verlo a los ojos, sabía que le rompería el corazón._

_Ichigo simplemente estaba ahí, de pie frente a ella, mirándola con rabia e impotencia, pero no hacia ella, sino hacia lo que estaba pasando, porque sabía que ninguno de los dos podía hacer nada._

—_Está bien, Inoue, yo entiendo lo que está pasando… y si tienes que irte entonces hazlo – No pudo seguir viéndola, a pesar de que esta sería la última vez que la tendría en frente, no era capaz de mantenerse firme ante ella._

—_Adiós, Kurosaki-kun… - Una pequeña lágrima cayó de los ojos grises de la chica, dándose la vuelta para regresar a la casa Kurosaki, pues los dos se encontraban hablando a solas en el patio. No esperaba que la despedida con Ichigo fuera tan fría, a él no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo su partida y eso le dolía demasiado._

—_Inoue… - La llamó el Kurosaki, agarrando su muñeca con fuerza, pero no la suficiente como para lastimarla. No quería que se fuera, no quería perderla justo ahora que la tenía a su lado, que por fin tuvo el valor para confesarle que la quería, y que al fin lograba superar lo que su ex novia le había hecho —. Inoue, no quiero que te vayas, sé que no hay nada que pueda hacer… pero no te quiero perder…_

—_Kurosaki-kun… - Orihime se volteó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lo que afectó al serio de Ichigo, no le gustaba ver las lágrimas femeninas, y menos se pertenecían a la persona que él quería —. Yo no quiero dejar de estar a tu lado… no quiero – Sin más, se arrojó a los brazas de Ichigo, quien la recibió sin cuestionarse nada._

—_Lo sé, Orihime, lo sé…_

—_Ichigo-kun… - Murmuró ella, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Alzó la mirada y cerró sus ojos, mientras los labios de Ichigo se posaban sobre los suyos._

_Tal vez ese sería el final de todo, de algo muy hermoso, un sueño que terminó demasiado pronto._

—Maldición… - La noche había caído sin que se diera cuenta. Seguramente a esta hora ella estaba montada en un avión rumbo a América, y nunca la vería de nuevo, jamás.

Justo ahora que se había vuelto a enamorar de una chica, que había dejado de pensar en su pasado y que creía que un buen futuro le esperaba. No sabía cómo, pero Inoue realmente había calado hondo en su ser, había logrado lo que incluso la _otra_ no había podido, cuando creyó que la amaba.

Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro, dándose una vuelta en su cama y luego golpeando el colchón con un puño. Estaba furioso y triste a la vez.

No sabía que hacer.

**.** ·** . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _**

Miró por la ventana del hotel con tristeza. No entendía por que sucedía esto, cuando se suponía que todo estaría bien, que al fin había encontrado un lugar al que pertenecía y hasta se había hecho novia del chico que le gustaba, ahora debía marcharse y dejar de verlo para siempre.

¿Por qué?

—No es justo, hermano – Susurró cabizbaja, mirando la fotografía que estaba sobre la mesita de noche, pues a donde quiera que fuera Sora la acompañaba.

No le había dicho una palabra sobre no querer irse a Urahara-san, porque pensaba que tal vez, él creería que sus sentimientos eran una tontería e igualmente se la llevaría con él, por eso tenía miedo de oponerse a su decisión de llevársela a América, en donde él tenía muchos negocios.

—No me quiero ir… - Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos para evitar que las lágrimas se esparcieran, pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía demasiado mal.

De pronto escuchó el sonido de la puerta, alguien golpeaba despacio, pidiendo entrar.

—Orihime-chan, soy yo – Se oyó la voz de Urahara, aquel amable hombre que había decidido hacerse cargo de ella cuando la vio desamparada.

Orihime se secó las lágrimas lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de parecer feliz, después de todo no podía dejar que él se diera cuenta de su malestar.

—Adelante, Urahara-san – Dijo sonriendo, mostrándose así cuando el hombre rubio abrió la puerta y entró. Notó todo a oscuras, apenas algunas luces de la ciudad y de la luna se colaban por la ventana, parecía en verdad un ambiente muy deprimente, pero otros dirían que era bastante romántico.

—¡Pero que oscuro! – Exclamó él, tan alegre como siempre al mismo tiempo que encendía la luz desde el interruptor que estaba al lado de la puerta. Miró a Orihime, la cual se encontraba arrojada sobre la cama, pero se sentó al instante apenas se dio cuenta de que las luces se habían prendido —. Orihime-chan, no deberías estar con todas las luces apagadas, te podría salir un fantasma – Habló despreocupadamente, echándose viento con su abanico.

A simple vista parecía un tipo vago y desordenado, pero en realidad, detrás de su fachada desarreglada se escondía una grandiosa mente para los negocios, que aún nadie lograba igualar o comprender.

—N-no creo en los fantasmas Urahara-san – Dijo la peli naranja con cierto nerviosismo, pues no quería que él notara que había estado llorando. Ella pensó que se irían al instante hacia el otro continente, sin embargo se fueron a un hotel para pasar la noche, ya que los vuelos estaban llenos y además, ella no podía simplemente abandonar la escuela, por eso aplazaron todo por un día y ya mañana por la tarde debían marcharse.

—Bueno, de todos modos yo sólo decía – Rió graciosamente Urahara —. En fin, te informo que mañana iré a tu escuela a cancelar la matrícula, tengo que partir a América lo antes posible.

—Entiendo… - La chica bajó la mirada, asintiendo con la cabeza, pero al cabo de unos segundos la volvió a alzar, algo desesperada —. ¡¿P-podría ir con usted? – Exclamó —. Es que… quisiera despedirme de mis amigos…

Urahara la miró atentamente por varios segundos, hasta que finalmente decidió arreglarse el verde sombrero, para luego asentir con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

—Claro, es la última vez que los verás, no puedo privarte de eso – Contestó con una sonrisa, a lo que Orihime reaccionó con otra igual.

Al menos, mientras pudiera despedirse de todos, no se sentiría tan mal.

**.** ·** . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _**

—Y-ya veo, gracias de todos modos – Dijo Rukia algo desconcertada al colgar el teléfono. Había llamado a la casa de Ichigo para hablar un poco con Orihime, puesto que se habían vuelto verdaderas amigas en poco tiempo, sin embargo le sorprendió oír que ella ya no vivía ahí.

Lo peor de todo era que cuando preguntó por Ichigo sólo le dijeron que estaba encerrado en su habitación ¿Acaso se había tomado tan mal aquella situación?

—Cielos… me preocupa Ichigo, justo ahora que ellos dos se llevaban tan bien… - Suspiró resignada. Esto no era justo para ninguno de sus amigos, pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto, más que tratar de animar a Ichigo mañana en la escuela, si es que se dignaba a ir, ya que con el humor que de seguro traería no estaba segura de eso.

Cayó sentada sobre su cama y miró por el enorme ventanal de su balcón. Las estrellas estaban brillando mucho, antes siempre le gustaba mirarlas y armar constelaciones, pero solía reír mucho con ello, puesto que una de esas constelaciones que ella inventaba uniendo los puntos, parecía un mandril, era igual a Renji.

Sonrió inconscientemente por ello, dejándose caer esta vez de espalda.

—Renji… eres un idiota… - Murmuró con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, al recordar lo sucedido en la playa. No podía evitarlo, desde hace bastante tiempo se había dado cuenta de su realidad, de que gustaba de ese mono idiota y no había como quitárselo del corazón, sin embargo, estaba claro que no sabía como demostrarle que lo quería, porque siempre terminaba por golpearlo e insultarlo, cuando en realidad sólo quería decirle algo lindo.

Rukia sabía muy bien que ese tipo de cosas no iban con ella, desde siempre había sido una chica fuerte y mandona, que fingía ser frágil y sumisa ante sus compañeros de clase para ganarse su confianza o manipularlos, pero quienes la conocían de verdad sabían que eso era sólo un chiste para ella. Cuando de verdad quería ser tierna con alguien lo único que lograba era ser todo lo contrario, comportarse como un demonio.

—Ah, a él jamás le gustaría una chica demonio – Se dijo con desilusión, cerrando los ojos mientras oía la música que acababa de comenzar a sonar desde su radio, puesta sobre una cómoda de su habitación.

**.** ·** . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _**

Aquella mañana llegó de lo más sombría para Ichigo. Se sentía solo y desanimado. Cuando fue a desayunar y vio que había un puesto menos en la mesa, simplemente se quedó callado y entristecido. Por un momento imaginó el rostro de Inoue sonriéndole desde el puesto que siempre solía ocupar, pero pronto notó que sólo se trataba de una ilusión.

Karin y Yuzu evitaron hablar del tema al darse cuenta de lo mucho que éste afectaba a su hermano mayor, sin embargo –como siempre-, Isshin era mucho más despreocupado.

—Oh, esta casa no se siente igual sin la presencia de Orihime-chan – Dijo desanimado, apoyando el rostro sobre la palma de su mano derecha —. Y yo que estaba tan ilusionado con que fuera mi nuera.

En ese momento Ichigo se puso de pie enseguida, con los ojos cerrados y expresión de enfado.

—Gracias por la comida, ya me voy a la escuela – Avisó y sin más se largó de ahí, tomando su bolso antes de salir.

Isshin le miró confuso, hasta que oyó como la puerta de salida era azotada. Luego de eso observó a sus hijas, las cuales le veían molestas.

—¿Dije algo malo? – Preguntó.

—Otto-san, eso fue muy insensible de tu parte – Le regañó Yuzu enfadada, comenzando a devorar su desayuno al mismo que le hacía un desprecio.

—Que malo eres viejo – Esta vez le regañó Karin, haciendo lo mismo que su hermana.

**.** ·** . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _**

Ichigo caminaba de mala gana hacia la escuela. No lograba quitarse de la mente el rostro de Orihime, esa sonrisa tan cálida y los pocos besos que se habían dado. Habían sido tan dulces, tan cálidos como nunca había sentido. Le dolía saber que ya no la volvería a ver nunca más, que ya nunca tendría frente a sus ojos su figura tan hermosa, su largo cabello anaranjado, ni sus ojos grises y grandes, siempre tan alegres.

—Demonios… ¿Por qué Inoue? – No dejaba de cuestionarse. Estaba furioso, por eso golpeó un poste de luz que se encontraba justo a su lado, el cual se trisó debido a su fuerza, asustando a los que pasaban cerca de él, que se alejaron atemorizados ya que el chico parecía un delincuente juvenil.

Después de eso siguió caminando, sin siquiera importarle el haberse hecho una herida en los nudillos, sólo podía maldecir una y otra vez.

**.** ·** . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _**

Orihime iba dentro del auto de su tutor Urahara, el cual iba sentado a su lado y el negro automóvil era conducido por su fiel ayudante, Tessai, un hombre realmente enorme, pero que a pesar de intimidar por su físico, era muy amable con la gente.

—Bueno, mientras yo cancelo tu matrícula tú tendrás tiempo para despedirte de todos tus amigos Orihime-chan – Habló Urahara, tan animado como siempre —. Y no te preocupes, que pronto harás nuevos y mejores amigos en el lugar a donde iremos, te sentirás muy bien allá, ya lo verás.

—Sí, Urahara-san – Respondió la chica cabizbaja.

Por un instante la sonrisa de Urahara desapareció al darse cuenta de que ella no se veía nada feliz con el cambio de hogar, al contrario, estaba demasiado triste y eso no le gustaba, pero como sea él debía llevársela, no podía dejarla sola en Japón, pues sería mucho el tiempo que estaría fuera del país y Orihime no tenía a nadie más aparte de él.

—Bueno, vámonos, Tessai – Dijo volviendo a sonreír, aunque no dejaba de sentirse inquieto por Orihime, no sabía como levantarle el ánimo.

**.** ·** . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _**

Rukia estaba llegando a la escuela cuando notó que un auto se detenía frente a la misma, un auto del cual bajó Orihime. Le sorprendió verla, pues supuestamente ella ya se había ido, por esa razón no se esperó hasta llegar a la escuela y bajó de la limusina lo más rápido que pudo, corriendo desesperadamente a ese lugar.

—¡Inoue! – La llamó, alcanzándola enseguida —. Inoue, creí que te habías ido muy lejos… ¿Cómo es que sigues aquí?

La peli naranja bajó la mirada.

—Sólo he venido a despedirme Kuchiki-san, me iré por la tarde – Dijo con tristeza, lo que una vez más notó Urahara, que sólo estaba en silencio al lado del auto. Orihime le sonrió a la chica —. Fue un gusto conocerte a ti y a todos, lamento… que me tenga que marchar.

—Sí, es muy triste Inoue – La secundó Rukia, que se sentía igual de afligida que Orihime, puesto que ella ya era parte de su vida. Miró hacia su costado y se sorprendió de ver a cierto chico parado enfrente, mirando sorprendido a su acompañante —. Ichigo…

Ichigo estaba de pie en ese lugar, con los ojos muy abiertos al ver frente a la escuela a Orihime, cuando se suponía debía estar lejos, en el otro continente. Sintió como si su corazón se acelerara desmesuradamente rápido y lo único que pudo hacer fue permanecer ahí, inmóvil.

—Inoue… - Susurró.

La chica le miró también al haber oído como Rukia lo nombraba, pero cuando lo observó, simplemente bajó la mirada una vez más, volteándose hacia Urahara para avisarle que debían entrar de una vez. Orihime no quería hablarle a Ichigo, no quería seguir viéndolo, porque entonces terminaría por echarse a llorar ahí mismo y eso no podía ser, debía ser muy fuerte, pero por más que lo tratara de ocultar era obvia su tristeza.

**.** ·** . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _**

Durante la primera clase Orihime se encargó de despedirse de todos sus amigos de la manera más apropiada, todos le decían lo mucho que la iban a extrañar, pero el único que ni siquiera se le acercó fue Ichigo. Ellos pensaban que era mejor así, entre más tiempo pasara juntos más difícil sería la despedida, por eso cuando la chica se fue él se quedó encerrado en el salón y no vio ni por la ventana su partida.

Era mejor de ese modo.

Más tarde, cuando ya las clases se habían acabado, Ichigo se fue a caminar por la ladera del río, ese lugar en donde siempre se ponía a pensar cuando se sentía mal. Decir que estaba enojado o furioso era en realidad una mentira, lo que en verdad sentía era una enorme tristeza, porque amaba a Inoue y no quería alejarse de ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarse.

—Ya te perdí para siempre, Inoue – Se dijo con amargura, justo antes de sentir que sobre su frente caía un pequeño zapato negro, pero con mucha fuerza, dejándole un rojo que hasta le dolió —. ¡¿P-pero qué demonios?

—¿Qué haces ahí sentado como un pasmarote? – Escuchó la voz de Rukia en tono de regaño. Se levantó y la vio con una pierna alzada y sin un zapato, una imagen tremendamente graciosa —. ¡Ichigo, ve a buscar a Inoue!

—Cállate – Le respondió Ichigo lanzándole de vuelta su zapato —. ¿Para qué si se va a ir de todos modos? – Volvió a su posición de antes, recostado sobre el pasto, pero ahora sintió que la pequeña pelinegra lo jalaba de la solapa de la camisa, con una fuerza casi sobrehumana, dejándolo boquiabierto.

—No seas un cobarde, ella se está yendo triste por tu culpa ¿No te das cuenta? Inoue te ama – Le reclamó enfadada, pero más que eso algo sorprendió a Ichigo… ¿Acaso Rukia estaba llorando? —. ¡Ichigo, eres un idiota!

—R-Rukia… - Habló asombrado, sin embargo aquel insulto le había hecho reaccionar. Aún tenía tiempo para alcanzarla en el aeropuerto y despedirse de ella, al menos de una forma mejor en la que lo había hecho ayer en su casa, le quería decir que la amaba y que la iba a extrañar. Tenía que hacerlo.

Rukia lo soltó y al instante él salió corriendo con dirección al aeropuerto, pero obviamente no llegaría a tiempo si corría, así que pensó en buscar un taxi. Iba a llegar, eso era seguro.

**.** ·** . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _ . · . _**

Orihime llevaba en su mano una maleta con todas sus cosas, no eran demasiadas, por eso cayeron todas ahí. Aún no era capaz de sonreír, no lo sería si se tenía que alejar de sus amigos y especialmente de Ichigo.

—Orihime-chan – Escuchó la voz de su tutor, el cual sólo la veía incómodamente. No le gustaba como se estaban tornando las cosas, ella estaba sufriendo mucho con esto —. ¿No quieres irte, verdad? – Preguntó con empatía, a lo que ella negó con la cabeza.

—No – Respondió luego de algunos segundos —. Me quiero quedar, Urahara-san, aquí he hecho muchos amigos que son importantes para mí… y… - Trató de aguantarse el deseo de llorar —. Y no quiero dejarlos a todos… me siento muy triste por tener que irme y despedirme de ellos… - Confesó por fin.

Urahara se mantuvo en silencio por largo rato, hasta que finalmente mostró una sonrisa que desconcertó un poco a la chica.

—Yo no quiero obligarte, pensé que si te llevaba conmigo sería mejor para ti, pero si tú no quieres ir entonces… - Sacó el teléfono celular de su bolsillo, marcando a un número mientras que Orihime aún le veía sin comprender del todo —. Sí, soy yo, Urahara, me preguntaba si podrías cuidar de ella mientras estoy fuera, gracias.

—¿Q-que ha sido eso Urahara-san?

—Pues… - Justo cuando el hombre rubio iba a responder, fue detenido por el grito de alguien más, una voz desesperada que se oía muy cerca de ellos.

—¡Inoue!

Orihime volteó hacia atrás, encontrándose con la imagen del chico al que tanto amaba, el cual corría a su encuentro como si se tratara de una película de romance. Por un momento ella olvidó todo y soltó la maleta, para correr a los brazos de Ichigo con gran alegría, acurrucándose en su pecho como una niña.

—Kurosaki-kun… creí que no vendrías… - Dijo ya sin poder contener las lágrimas. Ichigo la rodeó por la cintura con uno de sus grandes brazos, mientras que con el otro le acariciaba el cabello con ternura, cerrando los ojos con su siempre ceño fruncido.

—Tonta… no podría haberte dejado partir sin antes despedirme de ti – Rectificó como si se tratara de algo obvio, eso hizo reír un poco a la chica —. Sigues… siendo una torpe.

—Hai – Asintió la chica, abrazándole más fuerte, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho y mojándole la camisa de la escuela con sus lágrimas, ya no le importaba nada más que no fuera estar al lado de él —. Te amo, Ichigo-kun.

—Y yo a ti Orihime – Respondió el chico con sinceridad. No recordaba haberle dicho esas palabras a otra persona. A su ex nunca le dijo que la amaba, a pesar de que para él era así, pero ahora era la primera vez que lo decía a alguien y nunca se arrepentiría de ello, aunque ya no la volviera a ver jamás —. Fue genial tenerte ese corto tiempo en mi casa, de verdad…

—Para mí fue genial conocerte, nunca te olvidaré.

De pronto escucharon un carraspeo al lado de ellos y ambos se separaron sonrojados a más no poder, se habían olvidado de que no estaban solos en ese lugar.

—Bueno, ha sido un lindo reencuentro, pero – Habló Urahara —. Orihime-chan, creo que no hace falta que te despidas de Ichigo-kun – Mostró una sonrisa, mientras que el peli naranja le veía con una ceja levantada —. Acabo de hablar con Isshin y estará feliz de tenerte otra temporada en su casa mientras yo hago mis negocios ¿No es genial? – Luego de eso comenzó a reír con sonoras carcajadas, desconcertando a la pareja, que cayó en cuenta de la noticia después de varios segundos.

—¿Eso quiere decir… que no me iré… - Orihime no podía sentirse más feliz, era tanta su emoción que terminó saltando a los brazos de su novio con alegría, porque al final de todo esto, no se separaría de su lado —. ¡No me voy a ir, Kurosaki-kun!

—Eso es genial, Inoue – Fue todo lo que dijo Ichigo, con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios, y mientras Urahara seguía riendo como un loco, él aprovechó de robar un beso de esos dulces labios sin importarle cuanta gente estuviera viendo, ya que ahora, la tendría por mucho más tiempo a su lado.

Continuara…

**00000000000000**

**Esto fue todo por ahora, sé que estuvo corto y no ha sido el mejor de mis capítulos, pero trataré de mejorarlo en el siguiente, por ahora me despido, besos a todos los que lee este fic ^^**

**¡Bye!**


End file.
